Pathétique
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Sebuah misteri besar telah terjadi; 70 orang telah lenyap di sebuah konser di Quertus Opera House. Sebagai pewaris bangunan tersebut, Gakushuu Asano pun terjun ke lapangan untuk menyelidiki misteri ini. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Karma Akabane pun menyelidiki lenyapnya sang pianis sahabatnya, Nagisa Shiota, beserta misteri lainnya. AU.
1. Intro

Dalam dunianya yang sempit ini, ia memiliki dua cahaya yang menunjukkannya betapa indahnya dunia di luar _dunianya_ itu. Keduanya adalah pemuda yang kuat, pemberani, dan bebas. Sementara dirinya...

 _"Permainanmu seakan tidak punya jiwa," ujar Gakushuu Asano, melipat tangannya, berdiri di sisi piano yang ia mainkan. "Tidak ada penekanan, impresi, emosi. Seperti mendengarkan mesin ketik."_

Saat itu, yang terpenting baginya adalah bermain sesuai yang diinginkan. Yang diinginkan adalah dirinya bermain persis seperti _Friedrich Chopin_ , dan itulah yang Nagisa Shiota lakukan, menirukan rekaman yang ia dengar.

Gakushuu membuat gestur seakan menyuruhnya bergeser di atas bangku piano itu. Setelah duduk, anak berambut sepirang buah aprikot itu meregangkan jari-jarinya, dan memainkan kembali _Nocturne_ yang baru saja Nagisa mainkan, namun dengan tempo yang lebih tajam dan impresif.

Nagisa bagai merasakan dini hari yang gemerlap mendengar lantunan musik itu. Sesuatu terasa hidup dalam dirinya yang sudah mati rasa menjadi boneka.

 _"Kau juga bisa memainkannya, Shiota," ujar Gakushuu, beranjak dan menepuk kepalanya. "Menghidupkan musikmu."_

Gakushuu seakan membuka matanya, seperti seekor burung yang hinggap di jendela, memberitahukannya bahwa ada sesuatu di luar sana, di luar kastil kacanya. Seperti sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui rindangnya dedaunan.

 _"Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan permainan yang seperti itu!" seru Karma Akabane, melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela ruang musik. "Maksudku, aku tahu itu. Itu lagunya_ Billy Joel _, judulnya_ This Night _, bukan?" anak itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di bingkai jendela, senyumnya begitu riang, Nagisa merasa silau._

Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang tersenyum seperti itu padanya—bahkan tidak penontonnya.

"Ini _Sonata Pathétique_ , Gerakan ke-Dua." Koreksi Nagisa, merasa malu permainan yang menjadi rahasianya didengarkan orang lain. Rasanya seakan dilihat tanpa busana, anak berambut merah itu baru saja melihat curahan emosinya yang ia sembunyikan dari dunia.

 _"Tapi aku juga pernah mendengarkan lagu seperti itu..."_

Anak berambut merah itu selalu mengunjunginya tiap Nagisa mendapat jam latihan sendiri, tanpa pengawasan ibu atau pun gurunya. Ia menceritakan banyak hal. Acara televisi yang menarik, lagu-lagu yang ia dengar, pelajaran di sekolah, perkelahian, dan permainan. Semua yang tidak pernah Nagisa alami.

 _"Ingat saat kau menyusup keluar dan kita merayakan ulang tahunku di kota?" suatu hari yang cerah, menjelang liburan musim panas, Karma berkata. "Ayo kita rayakan ulang tahunmu seperti itu juga, Nagisa-kun."_

Karma mengajarinya berharap, bersemangat. Nagisa pun terbayang kebebasannya. Suatu ketika, saat ia telah dewasa, ia akan bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang ia inginkan, bebas dari ibunya, bebas dari musik. Melihat dunia luar, menikmati hidupnya.

Jika Gakushuu bagaikan mentari yang menyusupi celah-celah pepohonan, maka Karma bagaikan bintang jatuh, menjunjung harapannya, membuatnya bertahan melalui hari-harinya yang kelam. Tapi lebih dari kebebasannya sendiri, Nagisa lebih memuja kedua bintang dalam hidupnya itu.

Dan ketika ia harus kehilangan salah satunya, Nagisa pun dihadapkan pada kenyataan terbesar.

Di sana, berlutut di tengah genangan darah, gentar menyaksikan bintangnya meregang nyawa, Nagisa pun tersadar...

 _"Ambil saja nyawaku,"_ _ratapnya, air matanya mengalir. "Ambil saja nyawaku! Buat aku tidak pernah ada, tapi jangan biarkan dia mati!"_

Eksistensinya tidak akan berarti jika Nagisa kehilangan salah satunya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka menolak—dan untuk itu, Nagisa Shiota menyerahkan segalanya; eksistensinya. Lebih baik ia tidak pernah ada di dunia ini jika di dunia itu ia kehilangan mereka.

Sayangnya kisah ini tidak bisa kita saksikan dari sudut pandang seseorang yang begitu menyedihkan.

 **Pathétique** _ **  
**_ _7 Oktober 2015_ _  
_by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui


	2. Grave – Allegro

**Pathétique**

* * *

1\. Grave – Allegro

* * *

Gerak semu antara jalan raya dan deretan rapat pinus menjadi pemandangan yang disajikan oleh kaca jendela _Rolls Royce_ hitam. Pemandangan yang terpaksa dinikmati oleh remaja enam belas tahun berambut pirang aprikot, Gakushuu Asano, selama hampir setengah jam dalam perjalanan menuju Quertus Opera House.

Menjelang akhir musim gugur, kabut menaungi kota tersebut, namun biasanya tiap tahun di musim seperti ini, jalanan ramai—orang-orang dan kendaraan berlalu-lalang dari tiap arah, menuju Quertus Opera House. Tapi kali ini jalanan begitu sepi; hanya mobil mewah itu yang melintas.

"Apakah anda akan tinggal? Perlukah saya menunggu juga, tuan muda?" pengemudi di depan bertanya, memecah keheningan.

"Tidak perlu," suaranya tajam dan dalam. "Aku akan berada di tempat ini hingga aku bisa mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Lagipula, liburan musim dingin sudah dimulai. Kau bisa kembali kapan saja."

"Dimengerti."

Rumah opera itu berdiri dari jaman aliansi Jepang-Belanda, jauh sebelum kapal hitam Amerika datang, usianya sekitar tiga abad lebih. Memiliki lima lantai, modelnya khas era Ratu Victoria dari Inggris. Bagian depannya seperti pintu masuk ke sebuah istana, namun bangunan itu membentuk sebuah bingkai persegi yang mengelilingi sebuah taman dalam, dan disatukan oleh sebuah _Chapel_ di bagian belakang.

Bangunan yang luas, bertanah yang tidak kalah luas...Tidak mengherankan jika orang bisa hilang karena tersesat.

Tapi tujuh puluh orang? Lenyap? Tanpa jejak?

Sebagai pewaris rumah opera tersebut, ayah Gakushuu memberinya tantangan untuk menyelidiki misteri ini. Menurut ayahnya, semua ini lucu. Permainan belaka. Konklusinya, hal serupa pernah terjadi di rumah opera tersebut, di masa lalu...namun melihat suatu kegirangan sadis di wajah ayahnya saat itu, Gakushuu merasa yakin, bahkan tujuh puluh orang terlalu banyak. Angka baru. Rekor baru.

Membicarakan akal sehat dan kemanusiaan di keluarga Asano bukanlah topik yang bisa diterima. Kamus mereka bahkan tidak menyediakan kata-kata itu.

Lantainya terbuat dari marmer. Tangganya pualam, namun renovasi berjalan, dan tentu saja sebuah lift tersedia untuk mereka yang merasa tidak pantas bersusah payah menaiki tangga dengan gaun mereka atau sepatu Italia mereka yang mahal. Beberapa personil rumah opera telah menunggu Gakushuu di sana, beserta seorang detektif muda.

"Apakah ada hal baru?" tanpa basa-basi, pertanyaan dilontarkan begitu Gakushuu menapak ke aula utama di lantai satu. "Selain apapun yang telah kalian beritakan dari _e-mail_ , tentunya,"

"Kami menemukan..." detektif Yuzuki Fuwa melipat tangannya, tersenyum misterius. "...Bahwa kami tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa."

Gakushuu mengerjap, lalu melirik personil-personil opera lainnya yang menghela napas jengkel mendengar wanita muda itu bicara. Tapi bagi Gakushuu, tidak bisa menemukan apapun adalah suatu penemuan.

"Tuan muda Asano," pemimpin orkestra pertama membungkuk padanya. "Kami telah menyiapkan ruangan jika kalian ingin duduk dan berbincang."

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin minum sesuatu, Fuwa-san?"

" _Eggnog_. Kalau tidak ada, _brandy_. Ahaha, kalau semua itu terlalu berlebihan, aku minta sake manis."

Gakushuu mengedikkan kepala pada pemimpin orkestra yang tampak makin jengkel dengan si detektif dan menyuruhnya membawakan _eggnog_. Pemain kabaret mengambil alih dan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai tiga, ke ruangan pengurus.

"Kami sudah memeriksa semuanya," ujar Fuwa, sementara mereka duduk dan menunggu minuman. Gakushuu membuka-buka album polaroid berisi tiap seluk beluk rumah opera tersebut. "Nihil. Bahkan kami mengetuk tiap papan kayu di lantai lima...meskipun aku rasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan tempat itu."

"Dan itu adalah...?"

"Yah," Fuwa mengangkat bahu, "Selain barang-barang yang pada awalnya berasal dari ruangan itu, tidak ada satupun barang milik undangan yang tertinggal...selain noda bekas minuman tumpah, atau sidik jari di instrumen-instrumen..."

"Kamera keamanan ada, bukan? Aku belum melihatnya,"

Fuwa tetap tersenyum dan mengeluarkan _laptop_ dari tas kerjanya, meletakkannya di meja di antara mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, _eggnog_ mereka datang. Fuwa memutar layar _laptop_ -nya menghadap Gakushuu, sebelum menikmati minumannya.

Ruangan konser di lantai lima berlantai papan kayu pinus. Tempat duduknya lebih sedikit dan lebih sederhana dibandingkan aula konser lantai satu. Tidak ada balkon tempat duduk atas. Panggungnya adalah _platform_ kayu. Musik menguar dari _laptop_. Empat pemain biola, dua pemain cello, satu flute, satu clarinet, seorang dirigen, dan satu pianis. Orkestra yang relatif baru, karena pertunjukkan hari itu adalah ajang bakat.

Gakushuu mengenal sang pianis. Nagisa Shiota. Ia memang menjadi _accompanist_ untuk semua orkestra pemula yang tampil di rumah opera tersebut. Saat itu yang dimainkan adalah _Radetzky March_ , karya Johann Strauss. Musik yang riang.

Pemuda itu menatap Fuwa agak skeptis. "Apa ini?"

"Oh, kau harus menonton semuanya sampai akhir, Asano-kun," Fuwa mengingatkan, lalu menyeruput _eggnog_ nya dengan berisik.

Memutar mata keunguannya, Gakushuu pun kembali menatap layar. Setelah penampilan orkestra itu berakhir, semuanya menghadap penonton, namun sang pianis tak kunjung berdiri. Yang lain menatapnya bingung, menunggu.

Tiba-tiba, Nagisa Shiota bermain lagi. Terdengar suara seorang wanita berteriak dari arah kursi penonton. Tapi remaja biru langit itu terus memainkan suatu musik yang belum pernah Gakushuu dengar sebelumnya. Wanita yang tadi berteriak mendadak berdiri dan menghentak ke arah panggung, meneriaki si pianis untuk berhenti bermain, namun Nagisa malah bermain makin keras.

Gakushuu mengerjap.

Mendadak ruangan itu kosong seketika. Tidak ada yang perlahan lenyap, hanya hilang. Tidak mempercayai matanya, Gakushuu mengulang lagi bagian itu, dari saat permainan Nagisa menjadi keras, dan menahan matanya agar tidak berkedip.

Tapi tetap saja, mendadak semua orang di ruang konser itu hilang. Tidak menguap atau memudar. Lenyap begitu saja. Instrumen-instrumen ada di lantai. Barang-barang milik para penonton masih di kursi. Gakushuu menatap si detektif dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Ada yang menyabotase video ini?"

Fuwa menghela napas lega setelah menghabiskan minumannya, lalu menggeleng pada si remaja berambut aprikot itu.

"Tidak. Aku, pimpinan orkestra utama, dan ayahmu adalah orang pertama yang melihat rekaman ini. Ruangan pengawas terkunci. Pengawasnya memiliki alibi yang telah dipastikan oleh banyak saksi—dia sedang makan malam di rumah makan dekat pusat kota, mengunci pintu ruangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang menyusup sedikitpun. Rekaman ini _sah_. Bahkan ayahmu berkata begitu."

Gakushuu mendecakkan lidah, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, sedikit frustrasi. Ayahnya. Pria itu selalu saja bermain-main. Sudah mengetahui segalanya. Namun peristiwa ini pastinya bukan sesuatu yang bahkan pria itu bisa tangani. Mungkin juga pria itu menantang Gakushuu?

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan dariku, Asano-kun?" Fuwa mengeluarkan sebuah _usb drive_ dan meletakkannya di meja. Gakushuu menautkan alis lagi pada wanita itu, karena tanpa ijin menarik _laptop_ dan mematikannya, bersikap seakan mau pergi.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Kembali ke kantor, tentu saja. Membuat laporan. Pulang, mandi, tidur. Ah, makan malam dulu, tentu saja."

"Tunggu dulu...bagaimana dengan polisi lainnya? Kalian tidak akan melakukan sesuatu soal ini?" Gakushuu duduk tegak, tidak mengerti dengan sikap santai si detektif.

Fuwa menutup risleting tas kerjanya. "Yah...Jika banyak polisi kemari, itu kan mengundang media massa. Apa kau ingin rumah opera ini jadi semacam legenda angker daripada tempat ajang bakat?"

Gakushuu membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena logika Fuwa masuk akal. Tapi ia tetap tidak mengerti.

"Tujuh puluh orang...pemerintah pasti tahu...pasti mereka ingin ini terbongkar..."

"Nah, di situ kau salah, Asano-kun," Fuwa tersenyum misterius, mata pucatnya berkilau. "Kau tahu, aku adalah penggemar misteri...dan misteri rumah opera ini adalah salah satu obsesi terbesarku. Setelah masuk ke deretan pekerjaan ini, aku sedikit banyak mengerti..."

"Dan kau, seperti ayahku, tidak mau memberitahu langsung saja?"

"Oh, kau masih muda. Jangan minta disuapi saja," Fuwa menghiraukan tatapan sebal Gakushuu. "Lagipula, kau akan mewarisi tempat ini. Tentu saja kau harus mengerti dengan belajar sendiri. Bukannya aku memberimu sedikit sekali petunjuk untuk memulai, sangat banyak malah. Untuk orang secerdas dirimu. Peranku sampai di sini saja."

Detektif muda itu berdiri, mengangguk ramah pada Gakushuu, dan pergi.

Gakushuu menatap _usb drive_ di meja. Tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan saja apa yang bisa ia kerjakan. Media penyimpanan itu berisi album foto polaroid dan video yang baru saja dijabarkan oleh si detektif, beserta seluruh profil lengkap orang-orang yang hilang secara detil. Peristiwa itu terjadi pada Jumat lalu, pertengahan akhir musim gugur, tepatnya pukul tujuh malam.

Ia harus mulai bekerja. Gakushuu bersumpah ia akan memecahkan misteri ini sendirian dan tertawa menghina di hadapan ayahnya.

~.X.~

Angin dingin singgah di kota itu. Penerangan jalan tidak cukup terang untuk seluruh jalan raya besar, sepi, berpagar pinus-pinus yang tinggi rapat ke arah _Quertus Opera House_. Sebuah motor melaju dengan lampu yang sedikit terlalu redup melintasi jalan tersebut. Beberapa meter sebelum memasuki pagar rumah opera itu, Karma Akabane berhenti dan menyembunyikan kendaraannya di antara pepohonan pinus.

Ia tidak peduli jika benda itu dicuri. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada satu tujuan. Disambarnya tas gitar, dan ia pun bergegas menuju rumah opera, melalui _Chapel_ , seperti biasa. Angin seakan mengusirnya, menyuruhnya menjauh, tapi remaja berambut merah itu dengan keras kepala terus berjalan. Di dalam _Chapel_ tua itu tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali sesosok berambut biru langit yang duduk di deret paling depan, tepat di hadapan mimbar.

Mata tembaga pucatnya cerah. "Nagisa!" serunya, dan bergegas mendekati sosok itu. Karma menahan diri menatap si biru langit sebelum ia bisa melepaskan tas gitarnya. "Apa yang..."

Baru ia melepas dan menjatuhkan tas gitar itu ke lantai, ternyata Nagisa lenyap dari kursi itu, seakan tidak pernah duduk di sana sebelumnya. Karma terdiam. Firasatnya benar.

Disambarnya tas gitar itu dari lantai, dan ia mendekati mimbar, menyambar kunci rahasia di bawah taplak putihnya. Dengan kunci itu, ia membuka pintu ke arah taman dalam. Dikantonginya kunci tersebut, dan Karma diam sejenak, meresapi bangunan misterius itu, matanya menyapu tiap lantai dan tiga bagian bangunan lainnya. Gedung selatan, timur, dan barat.

Semua lampunya menyala kecuali untuk beberapa ruangan. Karma sangat mengenal tempat ini, dan semua kesunyian ini, ketiadaan musik yang menguar, semuanya terasa aneh baginya. Akhirnya ia menatap sebuah ruangan di timur, di lantai satu. Lampunya menyala, tapi ruangan latihan itu kosong.

Pohon di depan jendela ruangan musik itu sudah gugur, hanya menyisakan ranting kering. Karma menggeser jendelanya terbuka; satu-satunya jendela yang pasti tak terkunci, karena jendela itu terbuka untuknya. Namun orang yang ia cari tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Karma menghela napas dan mengambil duduk di bangku piano, memandangi tempat kosong di sisinya dengan hampa. Tangannya mengelus bangku itu, terbawa oleh sesuatu yang nostalgik—tangannya meraba kursi itu.

Ada sesuatu yang terukir di bangku hitam itu. Karma menautkan alis. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari, matanya jatuh pada lembaran kertas musik dan alat-alat tulis. Ia mengambil selembar beserta sebatang pensil, meletakkan kertas itu di permukaan bangku dan mulai mengarsir. Muncullah ukiran huruf, dan Karma hapal betul cara penulisan huruf 'k' yang lentik itu.

 **Aku senang bisa mengenal kalian.**

 **Tapi lebih baik aku tidak ada daripada kalian.**

Remaja bermata tembaga pucat itu bergidik.

BLAM

Mendadak, jendela di belakangnya tertutup. Yang mana mustahil diperbuat oleh angin, karena jendela itu adalah jendela geser. Karma meremas dan menjejalkan kertas itu ke dalam kantong celananya. Ia mencoba menggeser lagi jendela itu, namun tertutup rapat sekali, seakan terkunci, meskipun kuncinya sama sekali tidak terkait.

Karma menarik napas. Firasatnya mulai terbukti. Ia menyambar lagi tasnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba menemukan Nagisa. Firasatnya cukup kuat bahwa Nagisa masih ada di rumah opera ini, meskipun entah di mana.

Jam dari taman dalam berdentang sembilan kali. Karma masih memeriksa ruangan itu. Sama sekali tak tersentuh dari terakhir kali ia ada di sana. Ingatannya tidak mungkin salah. Kecuali untuk satu perbedaan kecil. Tempat sampah di bawah piano terisi. Biasanya Nagisa menarik tempat sampah itu dengan kakinya karena malas beranjak dari piano, untuk membuang kertas atau bungkus makanan.

Tapi yang mengisi tempat sampah itu adalah sebuah buku catatan kecil.

Catatan Nagisa yang berisi musik-musik, lirik-lirik lagu, foto mereka saat menyelinap ke kota saat ulang tahun Karma tahun lalu. Karma tahu Nagisa memiliki catatan itu, tapi ia tidak pernah begitu jahil untuk mengintipnya, karena Nagisa selalu tampak memperlakukan benda itu seakan begitu berharga.

Semua yang dicatat Nagisa adalah semua yang pernah Karma ceritakan.

Karma berhenti di halaman paling tengah. Ada sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengannya. Nagisa menulis, mencoret, menulis dan mencoret terus seakan tidak yakin mau menulis apa. Beberapa lembar sekitar halaman tengah juga dirobek tiga kali.

 **Gakushuu-san, terima kasih,**

Itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa Karma baca. Alisnya bertaut. Ditutupnya catatan itu, dan sama seperti kertas sebelumnya, ia menjejalkannya ke kantong yang berbeda.

Ia tahu Gakushuu Asano. Tentu saja, semuanya tahu Asano jika tahu rumah opera ini. Hanya saja ia tidak mengerti apa hubungannya Nagisa dengan pewaris rumah opera tersebut—ataupun peduli. Ia mencoba membuka jendela itu, gagal, dan mencoba membuka pintu. Berhasil. Sepertinya memang ia dimaksudkan untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan.

"Ke mana anak itu!?" Karma tersentak dan berhenti berjalan. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek gelap menghentak, tidak menghiraukan Karma, melesat melintasi koridor itu dengan wajah marah. "Kenapa dia tidak di dalam ruangan dan berlatih!? _KARASUMA_!?"

Pintu lain terbuka di mana wanita itu mengarah. Karma tidak terlalu peduli dan sudah akan berjalan menjauh hingga ketika wanita itu berteriak lagi;

" _KE MANA NAGISA_!?"

Pintu terbanting tertutup. Karma berhenti dan berbalik. Ia mengendap-endap tanpa suara mendekati pintu itu, menempelkan telinganya, hanya untuk mendapati pintu itu terdorong terbuka. Karma menyeringai ngeri, merasa tertangkap basah, namun sepertinya kedua orang dewasa di dalam terlalu fokus pada satu sama lain untuk menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hari ini ulang tahunnya," ujar Karasuma, yang Karma kenal sebagai pelatih dan pimpinan orkestra ke-dua. Ia sering melihat pria itu melatih Nagisa sebelum istirahat dimulai. "Ia pergi dengan seorang teman. Kau harusnya maklum. Lagipula dia sudah lima belas tahun, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

" _Oh, begitu_?" wanita itu, yang sepertinya adalah ibu Nagisa, melipat tangannya, tertawa sinis. "Ka-ra-suma...Kau bukan ibunya. Kau tidak berhak mengaturnya, dan kau tidak berhak menasihatiku bagaimana caranya mengasuh anak...Oh tunggu, _terutama kau_!"

Rahang pria itu tampak kaku menahan emosi ketika wanita itu memunggunginya, berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Memangnya siapa yang membiarkan anak dan istrinya meninggal? Bukan aku." Hiromi tertawa dingin. "Nah, ke mana Nagisa pergi...dan siapa teman ini?"

Saat itulah Karma menyadari bahwa kedua orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Pertama, Hiromi baru saja berbalik, pandangannya lurus ke pintu. Namun mendadak lengan tas gitar Karma putus dan benda itu jatuh berdebum ke lantai kayu.

Karma berjengit. Saat ia mengira kedua orang itu akan meneriakinya, ternyata ruangan itu kosong melompong. Remaja berambut merah itu terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia menatap tas gitarnya, dan buru-buru memeriksa isinya.

Isinya bukan gitar, melainkan biola. Sepertinya baik-baik saja. Karma menghela napas lega. Diikatkannya bagian yang putus seerat yang ia bisa, dan kembali memakainya. Karma memandangi ruangan itu; ruangan pribadi. Sepertinya Karasuma tinggal di sini. Ada kamar mandi dan tempat tidur, bahkan dapur kecil.

Di dinding terdapat sebuah pigura berisikan foto dirinya, seorang wanita pirang cantik, dan anak laki-laki berambut hitam bermata keemasan.

Saat Karma akan menyentuh pigura itu, mendadak lapisan kacanya retak.

Mengangkat bahu, remaja berambut merah itu dengan penasaran melihat-lihat isi ruangan. Tatapannya jatuh kepada rak buku, karena terdapat foto Nagisa dan Karasuma di sana, berdiri di depan piano. Nagisa tersenyum lebar memegangi piala emas. Karasuma tampak lebih bangga dari sang juara sendiri.

Ada sebuah buku yang terbuka di sebelah foto tersebut. Seperti jurnal. Namun kosong melompong. Karma menghela napas dan menyambar pena di sebelahnya, iseng-iseng mencoret-coret, namun tidak ada tinta yang keluar. Ia menggeleng, dan menjejalkan kedua benda itu di dalam kantong depan tas gitarnya.

BUM

Sesuatu terjatuh dari atas rak trofi. Karma dengan tenang mengamati apa yang terjatuh. Sebuah kotak kayu. Ditatapnya rak trofi tersebut. Terlalu penuh, seakan wajar sekali jika benda ini jatuh dari sana, meskipun dari debu yang mengumpul, kotak kayu itu pasti sudah berada di atas rak selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia membungkuk dan memeriksa kotak itu. Pertama ia meniup debu di permukaannya, memunculkan ukiran keemasan di atasnya:

 _Colt 1789_

Karma mengangkat alis. Ia tahu apa itu. Dan saat ia membuka kotak tersebut, dugaannya benar. Sebuah pistol selongsong panjang dengan tujuh slot peluru perak. Namun dua peluru telah hilang, menyisakan lima. Ini menarik. Karma mengambil semua peluru beserta pistol tersebut sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas gitar.

Ia menghela napas dan mengepalkan tangan. Entah bagaimana Karma merasa ia bisa menemukan Nagisa, namun sepertinya tidak akan mudah.

~.X.~

Gakushuu merasa ia sedang menelusuri benang tanpa ujung.

Pertama ia menelusuri Nagisa Shiota. Tentu saja, ia mengenal pianis itu. Si robot bakat yang tidak tahu caranya 'bermain' piano untuk bersenang-senang. Dari situ ia menelusuri Hiromi Shiota, yang menjadi penyebab tindak tanduk Nagisa yang pengecut. Dari situ ia menelusuri Tadaomi Karasuma dan sejarahnya.

Dan dari pria itu ia menemukan jalan menuju sejarah rumah opera.

Dan dari situ ia mendapati suatu kasus misterius.

Perpustakaan di bagian barat bangunan itu redup, karena hanya dirinya yang menyalakan lampu baca di dalam ruangan yang luas itu. Perpustakaan itu berada di bangunan yang sama dengan ruang rekaman, ruang paduan suara, dan kamar tidur para personil opera.

Buku-buku yang ia baca saat itu pernah dibuka tidak lama ini, dan Gakushuu curiga bahwa Nagisa Shiota yang melakukannya.

Artikel yang saat itu ia baca sudah ditandai dengan pena biru.

 **Tujuh Penduduk Lokal Hilang, Quertus Opera House Tutup Sementara**  
 **Maestro Kouichirou dituduh sebagai Komposer Iblis (hal. 16)**

Itu adalah satu-satunya artikel mengenai rumah opera yang bukan tentang pujian maupun prestasi. Dan artikel itu berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun. Sayangnya, dan yang sangat mengesalkan, Gakushuu tidak bisa menemukan halaman 16. Nagisa sudah mengambilnya.

Apapun itu, Gakushuu yakin Nagisa Shiota yang telah melenyapkan dirinya sendiri beserta 69 orang lainnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana.

Gakushuu menggeretakkan gigi.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun tentang si maestro, si komposer iblis itu. Seakan-akan saking malunya, pemilik rumah opera pada masa itu mencoba melenyapkan jejak Maestro Kouichirou dari rumah opera tersebut. Tapi Gakushuu mengerti _timeline_ ini. Sekitar lima puluh tahun lalu, pemilik rumah opera ini bukanlah keluarga Asano, melainkan Norita. Rumah opera tersebut dilelang karena sudah tidak ada yang menggunakan, dan kakek Gakushuu memenangkan lelang tersebut, memperbaharui segalanya dari awal, membukakan lembar baru untuk rumah opera tersebut.

KLEK

Suara pintu terbuka itu jelas menggema di perpustakaan sepi tersebut, membuat Gakushuu mengangkat kepalanya, was-was.

"Siapa itu?" suaranya sendiri memantul di ruangan.

Ada suatu sosok wanita. Gelap, karena sumber cahaya hanyalah lampu meja Gakushuu.

Tapi cahaya bulan dari jendela besar cukup jelas memantulkan pisau yang diangkat oleh wanita itu.

"Enam puluh delapan," desis wanita itu, dan dengan gesit melesat ke arah Gakushuu.

Remaja itu tidak perlu mencerna semua ini, tahu betul dirinya akan dibunuh, segera memanjat meja, membuat kursinya terjungkir, dan mengitari ruangan. Di ambrukkannya rak-rak buku, dijungkirkannya meja-meja. Ia tidak mau tahu, yang penting firasatnya buruk sekali dan ia harus jauh-jauh dari wanita itu, siapapun dia.

Gakushuu mulai kehabisan napas, namun ia berhasil keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia mencoba mengunci pintu namun sia-sia karena wanita itu pasti telah mengambil kuncinya. Gakushuu sudah cukup jauh berlari ketika pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka, dan derap langkah yang lain mengikutinya.

Semuanya terlalu sepi. Semua personil opera telah pergi, karena untuk sementara rumah opera ditutup, sore ini mereka pergi mengosongkan bangunan untuk berlibur.

"Siapa kau!?" teriak Gakushuu. Ia butuh suara-suara lain. Ia tidak bisa mengecoh wanita itu dan bersembunyi jika suaranya memberikan petunjuk arah. "Kuberitahu kau, aku Gakushuu Asano! Coba saja—"

 _Grave –_ _Allegro_ bermain. Gakushuu menyadari suaranya tidak terdengar betapapun keras ia berteriak. Langkah kaki mereka tidak terdengar di bawah naungan melodi mendebarkan musik yang seakan berasal dari dunia lain itu.

Gakushuu tidak bisa mendengarkan langkah kaki wanita itu. Ia tidak tahu seberapa dekat atau seberapa jauh—tapi musik itu bisa menyamarkan di mana ia bersembunyi.

Remaja bermata ungu itu berusaha membuka satu pintu. Terkunci. Satu lagi. Terkunci. Satu lagi. Terkunci.

Terkunci.

Terkunci.

Gakushuu merasa ia akan gila.

Mendadak, sepasang tangan menyambarnya dari belakang, tepat di sebuah koridor sempit di sebelah mesin pendingin minuman. Musik masih bermain kencang, dan Gakushuu merasa dirinya dijejalkan ke dalam suatu tempat yang sangat sempit.

 _Adagio_ terus bermain.

"Siapa..."

"Tenang saja..." suara itu begitu familiar. "Dan tahan napasmu...ia dekat..."

Gakushuu menutup rapat mulutnya, merasa ia akan menahan napas, setengah jam jika perlu. Ia bisa merasakan keberadaan wanita itu. Langkahnya samar-samar terdengar di antara melodi.

Lama. Lama sekali. Kenapa wanita itu tak kunjung pergi? Terdengar suara kemerasak. Terdengar bunyi besi berseteru dengan benda keras. Terdengar umpatan.

Musik semakin memelan, dan Gakushuu tidak mendengar langkah kaki itu lagi. Allegro telah berakhir.

Lalu, _Sonatina in C major op. 36 no. 1_ oleh Clementi bermain seakan musik latar. Gakushuu bisa merasakan siapapun di hadapannya ini menghela napas lega, dan membuka lemari sapu sempit tempat mereka sembunyi. Ternyata di lorong itu banyak sekali lemari sapu dan tempat sampah kosong. Salah satu tempat sampah telah hancur tercabik-cabik. Gakushuu tidak bisa membayangkan betapa tajam pisau itu, menelan ludah.

"Kita bisa menjauhinya beberapa saat..."

Gakushuu menarik napas, mengumpulkan ketenangan, lalu menatap pemuda ringkih itu dengan alis tertaut.

"Jadi...apa maksudnya semua ini, _Nagisa Shiota_?"

Pianis biru langit itu tersenyum dengan perasaan bersalah.


	3. Romanze

**Pathétique**

* * *

2\. Romanze

* * *

Dalam Piano Sonata No. 8 oleh Beethoven, ada tiga gerakan; _Grave –_ _Allegro_. _Adagio Cantabile. Rondo_. Jika Nagisa adalah _cantabile_ , maka Gakushuu baginya adalah _allegro_. Cepat, tanggap, dan tegas. Semua yang Nagisa bukan.

Tapi Sonatine bermain samar di penjuru gedung itu, dan keduanya mendapatkan sebuah ruangan rias yang kosong untuk disinggahi. Gakushuu masih diam, duduk di depan meja rias, menatap Nagisa yang menutup pintu dengan wajah menunggu.

"Itu tadi," akhirnya Gakushuu tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri mengatakannya, "Wanita itu tadi...Bukankah..."

"Iya," Nagisa berbalik dan tersenyum lemah pada remaja aprikot itu. "Itu...ibuku."

Gakushuu mengangguk sekali, kepalanya masih terasa terbebani oleh pengejaran horor beberapa menit lalu. Diperhatikannya Nagisa yang dengan was-was melirik ke pintu, seakan mendengarkan langkah kaki.

"Apa yang terjadi?" akhirnya dia mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan itu. "Kau masih di sini? Ibumu juga? Bagaimana dengan enam puluh delapan orang lainnya? Apa yang—apa _yang kau lakukan_ , Shiota?"

Musik riang Sonatine itu tidak sesuai dengan ketegangan yang dirasakan Gakushuu, dan mendengar dirinya sendiri, ia merasa tidak serius menanyakan semua itu. Tapi biarlah. Semua ini sudah tidak masuk lagi dalam akal maupun kewajaran.

"Enam puluh tujuh," Nagisa bergumam lirih, "...Enam puluh tujuh yang lain sudah tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi..."

Dengan gerakan yang mendadak, Gakushuu berdiri. Alisnya bertaut, tangannya mengepal. Jantungnya yang tadi mulai bertedak normal kembali melakukan percepatan.

"Apa maksudmu? Ke mana mereka?"

Remaja ringkih biru langit itu menunduk dalam, bahunya gemetar, poninya menutupi wajahnya.

" _Shiota_." Desak Gakushuu otoriter, menapak selangkah.

Mendadak Nagisa mundur, menyandar pintu dengan wajah yang mengingatkannya agar menjauh—bahwa ia berbahaya, bahwa sebaiknya jarak menjadi prioritas, bahwa sebaiknya jangan percayai dirinya.

"Gakushuu-san," Nagisa berkata, suaranya begitu rendah sehingga hampir berbisik. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Seharusnya kau tidak ada di sini."

Gakushuu semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Tidak sabar, akhirnya dicengkeramnya kedua bahu remaja itu, memaksa Nagisa menatap mata violetnya.

"Shiota, kuperingatkan kau," desisnya. "Ibumu berusaha membunuhku, dan aku punya hak untuk tahu alasannya."

Nagisa bersikukuh mengalihkan tatapan, pertama kalinya Gakushuu melihat ekspresi seperti itu. Nagisa yang ia kenal lemah lembut dan tidak punya pendirian, meskipun tentu saja itulah kesan terakhir yang didapat Gakushuu setelah pertemuan mereka sekitar tiga tahun lalu.

"Tidak...Gakushuu-san, kau yang dengarkan..." Nagisa berkata dengan lembut, menepis kedua tangan remaja yang lebih tinggi itu dari bahunya. "Kau harus jauhi ibuku...Dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Aku tidak...Waktuku tidak banyak..."

"Baiklah," Gakushuu, masih tidak sabar, mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "Paling tidak beritahu aku satu hal; dari _sini_. Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Bukankah ini rumah opera milikku?"

Nagisa memain-mainkan dasinya, lalu menatap Gakushuu prihatin. "Tidak tepat begitu, Gakushuu-san. Tempat ini memang seperti rumah opera Quertus, tapi bukan tempat yang sama. Di dunia ini...Jika ibuku berhasil membunuh tiga orang lagi, kami berdua akan kembali ke dunia yang asli..."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena begitulah perjanjian yang kubuat— _pokoknya_ , Gakushuu-san," Nagisa menyadari dia hampir menumpahkan semua informasi, dan tampak was-was lagi. Dirogohnya saku, menarik keluar sebuah _cutter_ , dan diberikannya pada Gakushuu yang juga tampak was-was mengawasinya. "Apapun yang kau lakukan, bertahanlah. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Gakushuu memegangi _cutter_ itu dengan bingung, dan sebelum ia sempat bertanya lagi, Nagisa sudah keluar dari ruangan, menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Sonatina in C major, op. 36 no. 3 bermain.

Musik riang itu sungguh tidak tepat dengan kekacauan pikiran pemuda berambut aprikot cerah itu. Digenggamnya _cutter_ itu—namun ia merasa memegang benda itu malah membawanya dalam bahaya. Gakushuu mengantongi benda itu dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang rias.

Tepat sebelum ia menginjaknya, di depan pintu ada tulisan tangan Nagisa:

 **Dengarkan musik baik-baik.  
Ini adalah dunia yang seperti itu.**

Baiklah. Gakushuu kembali ke dalam kamar dan menenangkan diri. Ia melangkah mondari-mandir, satu tangan di kantong, memastikan benda tajam itu tetap di tempat.

Tujuh puluh orang menghilang dalam satu malam. Tanpa jejak. Ia mencoba mencari tahu hubungan kasus ini dengan kasus yang terjadi lima puluh tahun lalu, dan ia malah nyaris mati dibunuh oleh ibu Nagisa Shiota, _Hiromi Shiota_ , yang seharusnya hilang.

Nagisa bilang, dunia ini—rumah opera ini bukan tempat yang sama. Gakushuu menyangsikan hal tersebut. Ia harus membuktikannya sendiri...

 _Dengan keluar dari sini_ , pikirnya. Selanjutnya apa? Ia harus kembali memecahkan misteri ini. Ia harus waspada akan Hiromi Shiota. Jika yang dikatakan Nagisa benar, maka Hiromi Shiota akan membunuh tiga orang lagi.

Berarti, dari tujuh puluh orang yang hilang, enam puluh tujuh sudah mati. Tiga yang tersisa adalah: Nagisa, Hiromi...dan...

 _Aku_? _Absurd_.

Gakushuu melipat tangannya, memandang ke cermin rias. Seharusnya masih ada satu orang lagi yang masih hidup...dan jika ia terseret dalam semua drama ini, maka Gakushuu telah menambahi jumlah orang lenyap menjadi tujuh puluh satu. Siapa satu orang lagi yang belum terbunuh? Ada di mana orang itu?

Gakushuu menghela napas, menggeleng. Ia harus menentukan satu objektif terlebih dahulu: keluar dari sini.

Dengan itu, remaja bermata violet tersebut melangkah tegap keluar dari kamar rias.

Sonatina itu terus bermain mengiringinya.

~.X.~

Karma tidak mengerti. Saat ia melihat tempat ini dari luar, lampu-lampunya menyala terang hingga menerangi jalan. Namun berada di taman dalam itu, semuanya sungguh gelap jika bukan untuk bulan sabit yang bersinar di langit.

Anginnya dingin sekali. Karma mengeratkan genggamannya di tas gitarnya yang kini terasa lebih berat oleh tambahan barang-barang.

Harus ke mana lagi dia mencari Nagisa? Terlalu banyak ruangan yang di kunci di gedung timur. Karma hanya tahu tempat itu adalah tempat Nagisa berlatih. Harusnya ia tahu yang lain...

 _Ruang konser?_

Pertama kali Karma melihat Nagisa adalah di Aula Konser Utama, saat perjamuan pesta natal yang membosankan, dan Nagisa memainkan _The Entertainer_ milik Scott Joplin. Ia tidak bisa berhenti melihat sesuatu yang begitu mengagumkan. Remaja berambut merah itu menggeleng. Ia harus fokus.

Ya, aula utama. Karma kembali melangkah. Dari kejauhan bisa dilihat sebuah pintu gerbang besar ganda berukir malaikat yang bermain harpa. Namun berdiri tepat di antara malaikat itu, sesosok pria yang tidak pernah Karma lihat sebelumnya.

"Fufufu..." Karma berhenti, merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, karena angin yang sangat dingin. Pria itu memunggunginya.

"Kau harusnya tidak datang."

Mata tembaga pucatnya melebar.

"Aku?"

"Nagisa sudah mengorbankan semuanya...Kau harusnya tidak datang kemari, _Karma Akabane_."

Mendengar nama temannya disebut, Karma makin keras kepala dan menautkan alis.

"Kau tahu Nagisa? Di mana dia? Kenapa aku tidak boleh datang kemari?"

Pria itu menoleh sedikit—hanya sekilas saja, tidak sampai Karma bisa melihat wajahnya. Punggungnya gemetar oleh tawa yang aneh.

"Tidak seharusnya dan _tidak boleh_ berbeda, anak muda," pria itu mengangkat bahu, dan mendorong pintu terbuka, menimbulkan gema deritan yang mencekam. Lantai satu yang seharusnya bercahaya dan penuh orang berlalu lalang itu gelap, kosong, cahaya yang ada berasal dari bulan.

"Tapi _toh_ , aku hanya melakukan tugasku...Fufufu..."

Karma dengan was-was memandangi pria itu masuk, tenggelam dalam kegelapan ruang ketika cahaya bulan tidak lagi menyorotnya. Saat ia sendiri, dengan sangat ragu, melangkah masuk, ternyata pria misterius itu telah menghilang.

BLAMM

Pintu besar itu menutup kencang di belakang Karma. Remaja berambut merah itu mencoba membukanya lagi, namun sama seperti jendela ruang latihan sebelumnya, pintu itu seakan terkunci. Sebelumnya ia berhasil keluar melalui jalan memutar dari _chapel_ , namun jarak aula utama dari _chapel_ sangat jauh jika harus memutar.

Karma menarik napas, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya yang basah oleh keringat dingin, dan disipitkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan penerangan parah ruangan itu.

Dari ventilasi atas, angin bertiup cukup kencang hingga menggoyangkan _chandelier_ yang menggantung di tengah langit-langit. Karma hanya bisa melihatnya karena angin itu membuat lampu tersebut terkena kilasan cahaya bulan.

Remaja itu melangkah lagi, bermaksud ke tengah ruangan untuk memilih ke mana sebaiknya ia mulai, namun ia urung begitu mendengar langkah kaki lain. Berdiri diam, Karma mencoba menilik dalam kegelapan. Dari lorong di sisi kanannya terdengar jelas langkah kaki.

Mendadak lampu menyala terang, dan ruangan itu ramai. Karma mundur menabrak pintu ketika Karasuma, pelatih Nagisa, berjalan cepat nyaris menabraknya.

Karasuma membawa sebuah buku aransemen bersampul hitam. Beliau fokus sekali melewati keramaian itu, dan ketika ia berlalu, cahaya pun padam seakan hanya mengikutinya. Karma mengerjap tidak percaya, namun lebih baik ia mengikuti Karasuma daripada meraba dalam gelap.

Lagipula, sepertinya ini sama seperti yang sebelumnya; Karma menyaksikan memori. Karasuma tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Mungkin jika ia mengikuti pria itu, ia bisa menemukan Nagisa?

"Di mana Nagisa?" tanya Karasuma tajam, mendorong kasar pintu panggung belakang.

Di dalam terdapat beberapa anggota orkestra lainnya, sedang memakai kostum, menyetel instrumen, maupun merias wajah. Mereka bertukar pandang dan menggeleng. Karasuma melenguh kesal.

"Shiota-kun bilang dia akan datang sebelum dimulai..." kata salah satu pemain biola yang tampaknya masih baru.

"Apa ibunya tahu soal ini?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Pria itu menghela napas lega, mengangguk, lalu menyuruh mereka bersiap-siap sebaik mungkin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Perjalanan berikutnya cukup singkat, karena ternyata Karasuma hanya berpindah ke kamar sebelah dengan papan bertuliskan "Shiota". Ini pertama kalinya Karma melihat pintu tersebut.

Karasuma tahu bahwa pintu itu terkunci, dan menarik keluar segerendel kunci dari kantong jasnya. Setelah itu ia masuk, masih menggenggam buku aransemen tersebut. Sebuah senyuman yang janggal di wajahnya. Diletakkannya aransemen itu di atas meja.

Suara air terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Karma sibuk memandangi sekelilingnya; ini pertama kalinya ia berada di dalam kamar Nagisa—ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Nagisa tinggal di rumah opera juga. Karasuma tiba-tiba menyambar kertas catatan dari sebelah telepon dan menuliskan sesuatu.

Setelah itu, Karasuma meninggalkan kamar, begitu cepat Karma tidak sempat mengikutinya sampai pintu telah ditutup. Namun saat ia melongok keluar, lorong itu gelap gulita, kosong melompong. Hanya kamar Nagisa yang menyala, begitu juga dengan aliran air dari pancuran di kamar mandi.

Karma menelan ludah dan memutuskan untuk memeriksa apa yang bisa ia temukan. Pertama, ia melihat catatan Karasuma.

 **Ingat janjimu, Nagisa.**

Setelah itu, ia beralih pada buku aransemen bersampul hitam. Buku itu baru tampak sudah berumur karena Karma memandanginya dengan benar. Banyak sayatan, sedikit lapuk, bahkan sampulnya agak terlepas. Kertasnya juga sudah menguning, meskipun tampaknya cukup tebal.

Karma membuka halaman pertama.

Darah segar.

Sontak tangannya terangkat jauh-jauh, namun tak salah lagi tangannya telah menyentuh halaman penuh darah yang masih basah itu. Matanya melebar, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan bulu halus di tengkuknya nyata-nyata berdiri.

Sungguh aneh dan mengerikan.

Halaman berdarah itu tidak membasahi sampulnya, dan ketika Karma dengan hati-hati mengapit ujung halaman dengan jarinya, membalik ke halaman lain, tidak setetespun darah tumpah.

Karma tahu itu darah, karena ia kenal betul aromanya.

Namun matanya berhenti ketika mendapati simbol bintang david terbalik di atas judul aransemen di halaman berikutnya—yang juga tertutup darah.

Remaja berambut merah itu mendengus antara sangsi dan gugup. Halaman selanjutnya barulah ia bisa membaca sesuatu.

 **ASRIEL**

Di bawahnya adalah balok-balok nada yang telah dicoreti begitu seringnya seakan memastikan agar tidak kehilangan simbol. Tempo, tanda emosi, semuanya tertulis begitu detil, bahkan detik ke berapa sebuah tangga nada harus dimainkan.

Buku itu begitu tipis, dan Karma mendapati sebuah halaman dirobek di tengah, dan halaman selanjutnya kosong melompong. Beberapa lembar lainnya juga sepertinya telah dirobek sebelum itu, mungkin karena itulah buku tersebut tipis.

Namun Karma yang penciumannya tajam, membaui hal lain selain darah dari buku itu. Jeruk segar. Ia mengernyit dan menatap halaman-halaman kosong yang tersisa. Diciumnya lagi buku itu, dan ternyata bukan sekedar perasaannya.

Ia tahu betul trik anak kecil semacam ini. Karma berdiri dan mencari-cari di sekelilingnya. Tatapannya jatuh ke atas perapian di mana sebatang lilin menancap, di sisinya sekotak korek api. Dinyalakannya api, dan Karma memanasi permukaan halaman-halaman kosong itu.

Satu persatu. Halaman-halaman kosong itu menampakkan aransemen-aransemen lainnya. Entah sudah berapa tahun buku itu, Karma tidak tahu—dan mungkin ia orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan aransemen itu. Aransemen itu tak tersentuh, tidak ada coretan lain, hanya not balok dan simbol-simbolnya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, tidak mengerti apa hubungan aransemen ini dengan Nagisa. Apa janji Nagisa pada Karasuma. Ia menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Memasukkan buku itu ke bagian depan tas gitarnya, Karma perlahan mendekati kamar mandi dan membuka pintu.

Aroma anyir yang segera membuat Karma pusing menguar dari ruangan itu, sehingga ia dengan refleks menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Ia hampir muntah. Aroma yang sama dengan buku aransemen itu.

Darah.

 _Darah._

Lantai digenangi cairan merah.

Isi bak mandi adalah darah bercampur air yang terus mengalir dari pancuran.

Tatapan Karma membeku melihat sosok yang sangat familiar duduk di atas kursi toilet yang tertutup.

Nagisa Shiota menunduk tanpa kehidupan. Satu tangannya memegangi _cutter_. Tangan lainnya meregang, jari-jarinya berlumuran darah.

Masa bodoh dengan aroma darah itu, Karma menjeblak pintu terbuka dan rasanya begitu tidak nyata, namun Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Karma.

Dan remaja berambut merah itu membeku di tempat.

Wajah bertirai biru langit itu begitu pucat, dan sebuah senyum mengerikan menghiasi wajahnya...

Yang dibanjiri oleh darah. Darah yang mengucur dari kedua matanya.

" _Enam puluh delapan_?" tanya dia.

Suara Nagisa. Namun seakan terdengar dari dunia lain. Seakan mengalami distorsi.

Karma tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mau tahu. Ia hanya tahu satu hal; _itu bukan Nagisa_. Dan benda tajam di tangannya itu sungguh mengancam.

Karma tahu ia harus segera hengkang dari tempat itu. Dan begitu ia bergerak, Nagisa palsu itu tertawa histeris dan mengejarnya.

"Heii...Heii tunggu...! Ayo kita bermain...?"

"Siapa kau!?" Karma berteriak, meskipun ia terus berlari, tidak sedikitpun berani menoleh ke belakang.

Seketika seakan gedung itu telah menyala. Namun seluruh lorong itu, selain diisi oleh kejar-kejaran antara Karma dan siapapun-orang-mengerikan-itu, kosong melompong. Tidak ada yang lain. Karma sudah mencapai pintu utama, namun sial, pintu itu masih terkunci. Derap langkah Nagisa palsu itu bagai teror di belakangnya, dan Karma tidak punya waktu untuk menangisi pintu yang terkunci.

Ia berlari ke tangga pualam, dan merutuki kebodohannya itu. Kondisinya tidak baik untuk kerja fisik semacam ini. Namun dipaksanya kedua kakinya agar terus berlari. Didengarnya suara benda tajam menggiris dinding, menyayat hati.

Nagisa palsu tidak mengejarnya, berjalan tenang, langkah-langkahnya bergentayangan. Suaranya yang aneh itu menggumamkan _Adagio_ dengan lamat-lamat, melodi hantu.

"Aku ingin..." suara bisikannya terdengar seakan langsung ke telinga Karma. "...Bahagia."

Karma membeku sebelum ia mencapai puncak tangga lantai dua.

Nagisa berdarah itu tersenyum di hadapannya, melambai-lambaikan _cutter_ berlumur darah.

Ia dengan enggan menoleh ke belakang.

Nagisa yang sama berdarahnya duduk di salah satu anak tangga, melambai-lambaikan benda tajam itu, masih dengan senyumnya yang janggal.

Karma tegang, pikirannya berpacu. Kedua Nagisa itu masih menggumamkan Adagio, perlahan mendekati Karma. Nagisa yang di bawah merangkak naik. Nagisa yang di atas lamat-lamat mengambil langkah turun.

Remaja berambut merah itu menggigil hebat.

Dan teringat olehnya.

Dengan hampir mengguncang tas gitarnya, ia mengeluarkan pistol peluru perak tersebut. Namun tidak ada reaksi dari kedua Nagisa, seakan mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Karma. Seakan apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan menghabisinya.

Dan tembakan keras terdengar, menggema di gedung itu.

Karma terengah hebat, masih gemetar, matanya lebar ketakutan. Ia bersumpah sudah menembak Nagisa berdarah di hadapannya. _Colt_ itu masih menguarkan asap panas. Namun tidak ada bekas darah, tubuh, apapun. Bahkan Nagisa yang ada di belakangnya menghilang, seakan tidak pernah ada.

Ia telah...

Ia berhalusinasI?

Karma menatap pistol di tangannya, dan tatapannya turun pada peluru-peluru yang tercecer dari tasnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengisikan semua peluru itu, dan mengunci senjata tersebut sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas gitar.

Karma terduduk di salah satu anak tangga, membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangan. Frustrasi melandanya.

Ia tahu sekarang maksud pria misterius itu.

Seharusnya ia tidak datang ke tempat ini.

Tapi...

 _Nagisa_ , pikirnya, membuat tangannya terkepal dan rahangnya kaku. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hal-hal aneh akan terjadi...Karena apa yang telah terjadi padanya...

Tapi apapun itu ia harus melihat Nagisa. Ia peduli pada remaja biru langit itu. Ia harus tahu yang sebenarnya.

 _Aku harus memutuskannya sendiri...Apa yang akan terjadi...Aku yang harus memutuskannya..._

Diulangnya terus perkataan itu dalam pikirannya, dan ia mulai menarik napas teratur.

Karma akhirnya tenang. Ia beranjak dari tangga pualam. Sudah berapa jam ia terus bergerak seperti ini? Dunia ini, sepertinya berbeda dari dunia nyata. Rasanya waktu tidak bergerak sekejap pun. Dan ia merasa lelah.

Akhirnya ia naik ke lantai dua. Dan lagi, gedung itu menyala terang.

Kali ini musik latar mengalun lembut.

Sonatina.

Karma merasakan ketenangan dan kehangatan seketika, meskipun ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak merasa begitu. Dari lorong itu, ia bisa melihat gedung _chapel_ di seberang, dan gedung barat dan timur di sisi lain. Matanya melebar.

Sebelumnya gedung-gedung itu tampak gelap dari luar, namun ternyata gedung barat dan timur, kecuali _chapel_ , terang benderang.

Dan ia bisa melihat seseorang di gedung barat.

Tapi ia merasa sangat lelah. Dan ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia merasa akan datang bahaya besar...

"Karma-kun...?"

Sebuah tangan hangat yang membuat Karma nyaris melonjak, menyentuh bahunya. Ketika ia berbalik dan melihat pianis biru langit itu menengadah menatapnya, Karma tahu itu adalah Nagisa Shiota yang sebenarnya.

Dan Nagisa tampak sangat terkejut, matanya melebar ketakutan.

"Kenapa...Kenapa kau di sini!?" Nagisa mendesis, seakan dicekam oleh rasa takut yang menjadi-jadi. Karma mencengkeram bahunya, berusaha menyuruhnya mendengar, namun Nagisa meronta hebat.

"Kau...Kau dan Gakushuu-san! Kenapa kalian melakukan ini...!?"

"Nagisa, apa yang—"

Musik berhenti.

Nagisa makin gemetar, dan sebelum Karma bisa merespon, si biru langit itu menyambar pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya.

"ENAM PULUH DELAPAN!" terdengar raungan di belakang mereka, serta derap langkah kaki yang lain.

"Apa yang—"

"Diam dan lari!" seru Nagisa histeris, dan Karma menutup mulutnya, berlari sekuat ia bisa. Tapi dari ekor matanya, Karma merinding melihat kilasan pisau berkilat di belakangnya.

Mendadak _Rondo_ bermain, seakan menertawakan mereka.

Nagisa menyambar pintu terdekat setelah berkelit-kelit, dan mereka masuk ke kamar mandi umum. Dijejalkannya Karma ke dalam salah satu kubikel, dan keduanya berdempetan berdiri di atas toilet. Nagisa meringkuk agar Karma bisa lebih leluasa bertumpu pada dinding.

Mereka menahan napas. Nagisa, oleh ketegangan dan rasa takut. Karma, karena mereka telalu rapat dan secara teknis mereka sedang berpelukan erat.

Pintu luar terbuka, dan kini keduanya bersedia membayar untuk berhenti bersuara saat bernapas. Karma pun kembali kepada akal sehatnya. Kedua kaki itu melangkah ke toilet paling ujung terlebih dahulu, dan menjeblak pintunya terbuka.

Saat itulah Karma mendapat ide. Ia menjawil bahu Nagisa, dan memberinya isyarat untuk siap-siap lari.

Pintu kubikel kedua menjeblak terbuka.

Nagisa mengangguk dengan wajah tegang bercucuran keringat.

Pintu kubikel ketiga menjeblak terbuka.

BLAMM

Karma dan Nagisa menghambur keluar tepat saat Hiromi membuka kubikel ke tiga, dan keduanya lari sekuat tenaga dari kamar mandi itu. Karma menangkap vas hias besar di pinggir lorong dan menyeretnya. Nagisa mengerang tidak percaya, tapi kembali untuk membantu Karma dan menyeret vas itu, menghalangi pintu kamar mandi yang hanya bisa didorong keluar untuk terbuka.

"Itu tidak akan lama menahannya," desis Nagisa.

"Cukup lama untuk sembunyi di tempat lain." Gumam Karma, terengah. Ia menyambar tiga pintu berikutnya dan menyeret Nagisa masuk.

Mereka berada di ruang latihan paduan suara. Karma merosot ke lantai, bersandar ke pintu. Kondisinya terlalu lemah untuk kejar-kejaran seperti itu. Nagisa berjongkok di sebelahnya, memandanginya dengan cemas.

"Kau seharusnya tidak ke sini..." lirihnya, perkataan persis seperti yang dikatakan pria misterius sebelum ini.

Karma meliriknya sebal.

"Sejak kapan aku mendengarkan dan mematuhi orang?"

Candaan Karma malah membuat Nagisa terisak, dan apapun humor yang Karma rasakan hanya karena ia berhasil menemukan Nagisa lenyap seketika dari pikiran. Nagisa menunduk dalam, terisak pelan.

"Kau melihatnya, kan?"

"...Melihat apa?"

Nagisa gemetar.

"Di kamar mandiku." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan, dan Karma terkesiap lagi, karena tahu maksudnya.

Nagisa terus gemetar, dan memandangi kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang Gakushuu-san juga...Jika ibu menemukan dan membunuh kalian, habislah sudah...Semua yang sudah kuperjuangkan..."

"Nagisa..." Karma menarik kedua tangan Nagisa dan menggenggamnya erat, memaksa mata mereka bertemu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa ibumu ingin membunuhku...dan siapapun Gakushuu-san itu. Apa yang terjadi?"

Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggeleng. "Kau akan menghentikanku."

"Aku tidak tahu urusan dengan Gakushuu-san ini," Karma berkata tajam, "Tapi aku tidak akan pergi meskipun kau berhasil mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini...hingga aku tahu kenapa."

Akhirnya si biru langit itu menatap tembaga pucat dengan perih, seakan menatap matahari. Nagisa menyeringai sedih.

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini, Karma-kun... _aku harus melakukan ini_."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan," tuntut Karma lagi.

Nagisa menggeleng dan beranjak, menepis tangan Karma.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Mencari Gakushuu-san," ujar Nagisa, suaranya serak.

"Akan lebih mudah jika kalian berada di satu tempat...sampai aku menyelesaikan semua ini."

Mata Karma melebar melihat Nagisa mengeluarkan segerendel kunci, seperti yang sebelumnya ia lihat dibawa oleh Karasuma. Pemuda biru langit itu menatap Karma, yang semakin mematung menyandar pintu.

"Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana hingga kau mengatakannya padaku." Tegas Karma.

Nagisa menggeleng lemah. Satu tangannya terentang ke arah Karma, yang seketika terdiam dengan antisipasi. Tangan itu menepuk kepalanya sekali, dan Karma hendak memprotes...

Namun ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat.

"Nagisa...apa yang kau lakukan padaku..."

Karma merosot ke lantai, lumpuh. Ia bisa merasakan Nagisa membuka pintu, membuat tubuhnya terdorong seperti karung gandum yang lunglai.

Dan sebelum ia mendengar pintu di belakangnya terkunci, Nagisa berkata;

"Menjagamu tetap hidup."


	4. Spinto

**Pathétique**

* * *

3\. Spinto

* * *

Terasa bagai keabadian ia telah menelusuri koridor-koridor Opera ini. Taruhan Nagisa semakin tinggi. Ia bisa merasakan suatu sosok tertawa di belakangnya; menertawakan perputaran nasib yang menimpanya.

Gakushuu dan Karma berada di Opera ini, dan concerto yang sedang bermain kali ini semakin timpang; sumbang, tak teratur, tak bisa diduga lagi.

Ia berhenti berjalan, dan mengeluarkan pistol selongsong panjang yang ia curi dari tas gitar Karma. Selongsongnya terisi. Isinya cukup untuk melakukan yang perlu ia lakukan.

Nagisa menarik napas, menguatkan diri.

"Aku harus menemukan Gakushuu-san sebelum ibu atau Karasuma-sensei menemukannya..."

~.X.~

Frustrasi dan ketegangan melanda Gakushuu Asano.

Ia tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar dari bangunan itu. Jendela maupun pintu, semuanya terkunci. Ia sudah berpindah ke gedung selatan, alias gedung pertunjukkan utama, dan sampai saat ini ia tidak menemukan satu pun personil opera maupun musikal.

Pintu utama maupun pintu menuju taman dalam terkunci, namun gedung itu menyala terang. _Chandelier_ yang menggantung di tengah-tengah koridor besar itu terayun-ayun pelan, sedikit bergemerincing kristalnya; namun hanya suara samar benda itulah yang menemani gema langkah kaki Gakushuu.

Ia merasakan kesendirian pada saat yang bersamaan ia merasa tidak sendirian. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kegamangan ini, namun Gakushuu berusaha tetap tenang. Menurutnya bodoh jika ia harus naik ke lantai atas dengan seorang wanita pembunuh mengejar-ngejarnya. Jika ia benar-benar tersudut paling tidak ia akan melompat keluar jendela, dan ia ingin berada di lantai satu jika hal itu terjadi.

Namun saat ini ia tidak bisa keluar, baik karena perkataan Nagisa Shiota benar; bahwa ia berada di dunia yang berbeda, atau karena ada seorang berengsek yang mengerjai mereka, dan tentu saja itu pelaku pelenyapan tujuh puluh orang beberapa hari lalu.

Gakushuu tidak akan hilang akal apapun yang terjadi. Kepanikan bukanlah gayanya.

Daripada menyesali keadaannya yang terjebak, akhirnya ia mengambil jalan ke timur dari gedung itu. Lantai pertama gedung selatan adalah aula konser utama, kamar pribadi personel, ruang rias, dan fasilitas umum seperti toilet dan restoran, serta gudang alat musik. Mengingat ini, Gakushuu jadi memikirkan sudah berapa jam ia berjalan-jalan tanpa arah di dalam bangunan seluas ini, dan mungkin sedikit minuman akan menyegarkan otaknya dan menenangkan dirinya.

Lorong menuju restoran cukup panjang, diisi ruang rias dan ruang duduk tamu, semuanya kosong, jendela terkunci rapat, dan Gakushuu sudah tidak ingin menambah kepanikan dirinya dengan memeriksa satu-per-satu jendela-jendela itu.

Ia berhenti, karena semenjak ia tiba di gedung itu, Sonatine yang mengiringinya senyap. Jadi ketika ia mendengar suatu melodi _flute_ dari ujung koridor, Gakushuu merasakan firasat yang tidak menyenangkan. Firasat yang mengingatkannya dengan bagaimana Hiromi Shiota berusaha membunuhnya dan _Grave – Allegro_ mendadak bermain.

 **Dengarkan musik baik-baik.**

Gakushuu ingat pesan Nagisa, karena meskipun rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak mereka berpisah jalan, rasanya baru saja ia membaca tulisan itu.

Melodi yang bermain adalah suatu lagu yang familiar, dan Gakushuu, meskipun bukan penggemar musik _rock_ , bisa mengenali bahwa itu aransemen _flute_ di awal lagu _Stairway to Heaven_ oleh _Led Zeppelin_.

Mendekati lirik pertama, melodi _flute_ mengeras, dan Gakushuu merasa ia semakin mendekati sumber suara. Berbeda dengan _Grave – Allegro_ maupun _Sonatine_ yang tadinya bermain sebagai musik latar, musik kali itu memiliki sumber, seorang pemain.

Dan berdiri di salah satu kursi restoran itu, seorang anak yang tak lebih dari sekitar sepuluh tahun, bermain _flute_ dengan sempurna, melodi _Stairway to Heaven_ dengan mulus. Anak itu berambut hitam dengan sedikit semburat seperti pucuk di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Gakushuu mendengarkan beberapa saat hingga anak itu menurunkan _flute_ -nya karena pada saat itu seharusnya vokalis bernyanyi.

"Halo," katanya canggung, membuat anak itu sedikit terlonjak dan menoleh padanya. Matanya emas brilian, tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Halo!" ia tersenyum lebar, tampak sangat lega, melompat turun dari kursi itu dan menghampiri Gakushuu. "Aku senang sekali ada orang lain! Tiba-tiba aku ada di sini dan tidak ada orang sama sekali...Aku takut!"

Gakushuu memandangi anak itu sejenak, mempertimbangkan.

"Apa kau habis menonton konser di lantai lima?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baru jatuh di kamar di lantai empat. Mungkin pingsan juga, sebentar. Saat aku bangun semuanya hilang! Lalu karena lapar, aku ke sini. Ternyata restorannya kosong, jadi aku tidak bisa beli apa-apa..." ia sedikit merengut mengatakan ini, memegangi perutnya.

"Aku Gakushuu Asano. Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu tampak sangat terkejut mendengar namanya.

"Asano!? Gakushuu Asano yang punya Opera ini? Kata ayah kau seumuran denganku, tapi kau besar sekali!" ia tertawa riang, dan sebelum Gakushuu bisa menanyakan perkara ini, ia berkata; "Aku Yuuma, salam kenal, Shuu-chan! Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Hm...terserah," Gakushuu mengangkat bahu, dan berjalan ke arah dapur di balik bar pemesanan. Yuuma mengikutinya takut-takut.

"Shuu-chan, jangan masuk ke situ! Tulisannya; _selain staff dilarang masuk_!"

"Aku pemilik tempat ini, jadi aku pemilik para staff, tentu saja aku boleh masuk."

"Oh...hebat! Shuu-chan keren!"

Mendengar argumentasi Gakushuu yang terasa masuk akal baginya, Yuuma pun tanpa ragu lagi mengikutinya ke dapur. Dapur juga kosong, tentu saja, tidak ada siapapun selain makanan dan minuman, dan mereka berdua saat itu. Gakushuu meminum air dari keran, sementara Yuuma membuka lemari es dan bertanya apakah ia boleh mengambil susu melon.

"Mungkin sekalian makan sebelum berkeliling lagi," gumam Gakushuu sementara Yuuma duduk di atas konter sambil meminum susu melonnya. Ia dengan penasaran memandangi akuarium di tengah konter yang berisi ikan mas, sementara Gakushuu mencari-cari bahan roti isi.

"Shuu-chan, jadi ke mana semuanya pergi?"

Gakushuu memotong keju, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaan, menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma.

"Mereka tidak ke mana-mana, tapi kita yang pergi ke dunia lain,"

"Dunia lain?"

"Mungkin agak susah dimengerti...Apa kau tahu Petualangan Alice di Negeri Ajaib? Saat ini kita seperti Alice yang terjatuh ke lubang kelinci dan berada di Negeri Ajaib."

"Ooh! Berarti ada Kucing Cheshire, Burung Dodo, dan Kelinci Putih?"

"Tidak juga," Gakushuu teringat Hiromi, dan merasa akan menjadi ide bagus jika Yuuma bisa sedikit waspada; anak itu terlalu polos. "Tapi ada Ratu Hati yang sangat marah. Kau harus hati-hati, ia akan mencoba memenggalmu jika melihatmu. Kau harus lari dan bersembunyi darinya, mengerti—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gakushuu baru saja akan menghidangkan roti isi buatannya, dan saat melihat ke belakang, ternyata Yuuma baru saja memotong kepala salah satu ikan mas koki dari dalam akuarium. Anak laki-laki itu memegangi pisau yang matanya besar sekali, namun tersenyum heran pada Gakushuu.

"Aku mau roti isi ikan mas!"

"Mereka ikan hias, bukan untuk dimakan..."

"Memangnya ikan hias rasanya tidak enak?"

Remaja berambut aprikot itu terdiam sejenak, mempertimbangkan; ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencoba memakan apapun yang dalam kategori 'ikan hias' atau 'hewan peliharaan', apakah sedikit kebohongan akan berakibat fatal untuk anak ini?

"Tidak enak," dusta Gakushuu, mengernyit dan menyambar pisau daging dari tangan Yuuma, menggantungnya kembali di atas konter. "Nah, setelah kita makan dan minum, kita akan mencari jalan keluar dari sini."

"Oh, bisa kita cari ayah juga?"

"Mungkin, tapi aku yakin ayahmu berada di dunia yang sebenarnya,"

"Hmm...Jadi aku jatuh dari tangga dan masuk ke dunia ini...Shuu-chan juga jatuh seperti Alice dan aku?"

"Tidak..." Gakushuu menggeleng, dan menyuruh Yuuma berhenti berceloteh agar mereka cepat selesai makan.

Ia masih harus mencari Nagisa Shiota dan menanyakan caranya meninggalkan dunia ini, lalu menghindari Hiromi Shiota. Entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat bahwa semuanya berkaitan dengan artikel mengenai seorang maestro dari lima puluh tahun lalu, Maestro bernama Kouichirou. Ia baru bisa mengaitkan beberapa benang setelah berjalan sendirian agak lama.

Komposer Iblis yang melenyapkan tujuh orang personel opera. Tujuh orang itu bukan orang biasa, yang mana membuat berita itu menjadi menggemparkan, karena tujuh orang tersebut adalah bintang rumah opera ini pada lima puluh tahun lalu.

Namun ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana. Yang ia mengerti, tujuh orang itu, pada lima puluh tahun lalu, pasti juga terjebak di dunia lain, seperti Gakushuu, Nagisa, Hiromi, dan Yuuma saat ini.

Banyak yang masih ia tidak mengerti. Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini. Kenapa Hiromi Shiota berusaha membunuh tujuh puluh orang, sementara itu artinya juga membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Nagisa Shiota membuat mereka semua terjebak di sini.

"Shuu-chan...itu..." suara Yuuma membangunkannya dari pikiran. Anak itu tampaknya agak ragu, namun memberanikan diri berkata: "Bisa kita ke lantai empat dulu? Aku menjatuhkan kunci kamar ayah saat terjatuh..."

Gakushuu sudah berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa terus menerus menghindari lantai atas, meskipun ia tidak ingin memikirkan betapa horornya dikejar oleh Hiromi, tapi ia punya firasat ia tidak akan bisa keluar jika tidak menjelajah.

Paling tidak, ia sudah bisa menentukan akan mulai dari mana. Dan paling tidak, saat ini ia tidak sendirian.

~.X.~

Langit-langit krem dengan bordiran malaikat, berbentuk kubah. Karma mengerjap lemah, masih ingat jelas ia berada di dalam ruang latihan paduan suara, tidak jauh dari area gedung selatan. Entah bagaimana Nagisa melakukan itu padanya; membuatnya lumpuh dengan sedikit sentuhan.

Sedikit menggeram, mulai merasakan kakinya, Karma bangkit untuk duduk, bersandar dinding tepat di sebelah pintu yang dikunci Nagisa dari luar. Ia agak lama memandang pegangan pintu itu dengan tatapan kosong, lalu terbesit sebuah ide.

Dirogohnya tas gitarnya. Matanya terbeliak, dan ia harus mengeluarkan isinya, menjungkir tas itu, namun ia tidak menemukan pistol yang ia simpan.

"Nagisa...sialan..." geramnya lagi, mendecakkan lidah, dan dengan kesal melempar tas gitarnya. Biola-nya terkapar di sisinya, seakan mengejeknya.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadar, atau berapa lama ia ada di dunia itu, Karma tidak tahu, karena dari jendela, langit tetap menunjukkan malam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Nagisa. Bagaimana jika Hiromi membunuh Nagisa, dan Karma tidak akan pernah tahu jika ia terjebak di dalam kamar ini?

Ia memaksakan tubuhnya yang terasa berat untuk bangkit, dan mendekati jendela. Terkunci, tidak mengejutkan. Jendela itu berkaca _stainless steel_ tebal karena ruangan itu adalah ruang kedap-suara. Bahkan jika ia melemparkan kursi pada jendela itu, tidak akan retak, mungkin sedikit tergores. Karma harus memutar otak.

Di dalam ruang latihan itu masih ada beberapa pintu lain, terhubung ke ruang lain; mungkin ia bisa keluar jika melewati ruang lain? Di sisi kiri dan kanan masing-masing ada satu pintu. Pintu di sisi kanan terkunci.

Tik-tok...tik-tok...

Tiba-tiba metronome di belakang piano latihan bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Karma menautkan alis, lalu menghampiri pintu di sisi kiri ruangan.

Pintu di sisi kiri juga tidak bisa dibuka...

Pegangannya tersangkut. Tapi Karma bisa membukanya kalau ia bisa menemukan obeng...Malah, jika ia bisa menemukan obeng, ia bisa membuka semua pintu yang terkunci.

Dan alangkah kebetulannya! Di bawah rak metronome terdapat kotak besar peralatan pertukangan. Namun Karma tidak bisa membuka kotak itu.

"TA-DA!"

Karma terlonjak mundur, melihat sekeliling dengan was-was. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan jas resmi duduk di depan piano berkursi putar, bersorak dengan tangan melambai ke udara, tangan kirinya memegangi pena bulu.

"Kau menyelesaikan komposisi baru, Kou-sensei?" Karma mengerjap dan berjalan mundur, seorang gadis berambut hijau mendekati piano dan sedikit membungkuk di dekat pria itu.

Remaja berambut merah itu seketika paham ia sedang menyaksikan memori lagi; ia hanya tidak paham kenapa ia terus-menerus melihat semua ini.

"Ini hanyalah bagian pertama dari aransemen terbaruku, Akari-chan," pria itu, Kou-sensei, melayangkan senyum riang pada si gadis.

"Ada berapa bagian?"

"Tiga, seperti Pathétique, bukan? Ini baru bagian pertama,"

"Apa judulnya?"

" _Deathwish_ ," mata pria itu berkilat, dan si gadis itu tampak sedikit terkejut. Kou-sensei tersenyum lembut memandang partitur di hadapannya, dan Karma baru menyadari bagaimana tulisan tangan itu begitu familiar.

"Ini akan menjadi karya-ku yang paling luar biasa, Akari-chan. Karya ini punya nyawa—aku hidup dalam aransemen ini. Seluruh hatiku ada di dalamnya."

Senyum pria itu berubah sendu, dan Akari dengan hati-hati meletakkan tangannya yang lentik di atas bahu pria tersebut, menepuknya pelan.

"Itu...luar biasa, Kou-sensei." Akari berkata, lalu berusaha tersenyum lebih cerah. "Tapi aku menyukai semua aransemen-mu! Bagiku, mereka semua juga hidup, karena semua perasaanmu tercurah di dalamnya,"

Kou-sensei tertawa kecil dan menatap Akari dengan hangat. "Begitu? Apa kau punya aransemen favorit dari karyaku?"

"Hmm, pertanyaan yang sulit! Tapi yang paling menyentuh bagiku adalah _Memory_ dan _Last Goodbye_..."

Sret...

Kou-sensei menepis tangan Akari dari bahunya dengan pelan, namun cukup tajam untuk mengungkapkan sedikit emosi. Akari mengepalkan tangannya, matanya menatap ke arah lain, senyumnya berubah menjadi tidak nyaman.

Keheningan menyapu ruang latihan paduan suara itu.

"Sebentar lagi..." Akari memecah keheningan tersebut, "...Sebentar lagi kelompok paduan suara akan ke sini untuk latihan."

Kou-sensei tersenyum lagi dan beranjak, menutup buku aransemennya, menyambar benda itu dan berjalan menjauhi piano, menghentikan pergerakan metronome di atas rak. Pria itu tak sengaja menendang kotak peralatan mekanik.

"Apa ini?"

"Ah, pintu ke ruang rekaman agak rusak. Seharusnya tukang reparasi akan datang hari ini, jadi aku meletakkan kotak itu di sini untuknya nanti."

"Hmm, beritahu aku jika tukang reparasi itu sudah datang—aku butuh bantuannya juga," pria itu mengangguk pada Akari yang mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka bersikap biasa lagi, Akari menanyakan ada perlu apa, dan Kou-sensei menjawab bahwa jendelanya tersangkut. Keduanya meninggalkan ruangan itu seakan pintu tidak pernah terkunci, dan Karma buru-buru mengejar mereka.

BRAK!

Namun ia malah menabrak pintu yang dengan cepat ditutup, seakan memang dengan sengaja memerangkapnya di situ.

Karma mendecakkan lidah, mengusap dahinya yang nyeri, lalu kembali ke rak di bawah metronome.

Kotak alat mekanik itu terbuka. Ada lima obeng dengan ukuran berbeda, sebuah tang, gunting besar, dan palu berkarat. Karma mengutip tas gitarnya lagi, memasukkan biolanya, dan hati-hati memasukkan semua alat-alat itu ke kantong depan tas gitarnya, kecuali untuk satu obeng berukuran sedang yang pas untuk pintu di kiri ruangan.

Ia memutar sekrup pengunci di pegangan pintu; butuh dua menit baginya hingga ia bisa melepas pegangan pintu tersebut. Ternyata ada sesuatu yang menahan perputaran pegangan pintu di dalam benda itu; segumpal kertas. Karena celahnya begitu sempit, Karma menggunakan obeng itu untuk mengait dan menarik benda tersebut keluar.

Krak!

Saat gumpalan kertas itu jatuh ke lantai, obeng yang digunakan Karma patah. Remaja berambut merah itu mendecakkan lidah, namun ia berdiri, mengutip kertas tersebut, dan berhasil membuka pintu menggunakan apa yang tersisa dari pegangan obeng.

Sebelum itu, ia mengambil tas gitarnya dan membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut.

Ada sebuah potongan not balok—tentu saja, partitur itu sepertinya tidak lengkap. Karma mengantongi kertas tersebut.

Ia memasuki kamar yang baru terbuka, dan langsung disambut oleh sebuah gramofon antik dan dinding yang dipenuhi piringan rekaman, mulai dari yang hitam klasik hingga piringan emas. Selain untuk gramofon itu, ada sebuah ruang kecil berlapis kaca, jelas ruang rekaman, melihat mikrofon-mikrofon dan beberapa instrumen di dalamnya.

Jelas tidak ada jalan keluar dari ruang itu. Namun tidak ada salahnya ia melihat-lihat sebentar. Karma memandangi lagi sobekan not balok yang ia temukan tadi, dan memasuki ruang rekaman. Ada sebuah piano elektrik di situ. Mengingat seluruh gedung menyala, ia yakin ia bisa menyalakan instrumen tersebut.

Benar saja, setelah memastikan steker terpasang, menekan tombol adaptor, lampu tanda benda itu menyala. Karma mencoba menekan satu tangga nada, yaitu nada dasar.

BLAM

Pintu tertutup seketika. Karma terbeliak tidak percaya, dan kembali menekan nada dasar. Namun pintu tidak terbuka. Ia pun dengan gigi bergemeretak berjalan menyeberangi ruangan untuk membuka pintu, namun percuma—pegangan pintu itu rusak, tidak ada gunanya menarik-narik benda tersebut.

"Sial..." geramnya, lalu mengusap kepala merahnya.

Saat ia berbalik, seseorang sudah berdiri di sebelah gramofon.

Si gadis berambut hijau; Akari.

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana, Michel," kata gadis itu, tampak sedikit galak meski wajahnya lucu.

"Kembali ke dalam, dan kalau kau memainkan lagu favoritku, akan kubiarkan kau bermain dengan Pierre."

Karma menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan bingung.

Akari menatapnya galak.

"Jangan bercanda tidak sopan seperti itu, tentu saja aku bicara padamu, anak muda!"

Dengan makin bingung, Karma memandangi Akari, yang balas membelalak padanya seakan menantangnya untuk membantah. Sepertinya Akari menganggapnya orang lain. Namun ia memiliki firasat ia harus mengikuti apa yang sedang terjadi, dan kembali memasuki ruang rekaman.

Karma memandangi piano elektrik itu dengan diam, lalu memandang Akari di luar ruang rekaman.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa. Kau akan terus di situ sampai ingat."

Yakin gadis itu akan mengurungnya di ruangan ini sampai ia bisa mengingat apa yang bahkan ia tidak tahu, Karma berusaha memutar otak. Lagu favorit Akari, baru saja gadis itu menyebutkannya pada Kou-sensei. _Last Goodbye_ dan _Memory_. Tapi ia bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kedua lagu tersebut...

Kecuali...

Karma terdiam, mengingat sesuatu yang lain. Buku aransemen yang tadi ia lihat di piano, adalah milik Kou-sensei. Buku itu adalah buku yang sama dengan yang ia temukan di kamar Nagisa, sebelum ia dikejar oleh Nagisa palsu dan dijebak oleh Nagisa yang asli. Ia meletakkan tas gitarnya dan mencari-cari di kantong depan.

Buku aransemen berdarah itu masih ada. Karma mencocokkan tulisan tangan di potongan kertas yang baru ia temukan dengan partitur-partitur di dalam. Ia cukup yakin lagu yang diminta oleh Akari bukanlah ASRIEL, dan segera ke halaman yang sebelumnya ditulis dengan tinta transparan.

Karma hanya baru-baru ini bermain instrumen; itu semua karena ia berteman dengan Nagisa. Bahkan biola yang ia bawa saat ini, benda itu pemberian Nagisa untuk ulang tahunnya. Ia sudah cukup lihai membaca not balok, namun ia masih belum ahli dalam bermain.

Potongan lagu yang ia temukan cocok dengan lagu berjudul _Memory_.

Karma pun meletakkan buku aransemen itu di atas penampa partitur piano elektrik dan dengan pelan-pelan memainkan melodi sederhana tersebut. Musik itu begitu singkat dan melodinya berulang-ulang, namun ada suatu perasaan nostalgik yang dipancarkan olehnya.

Suatu perasaan nostalgik, seperti anak-anak, tanpa dosa.

Karma melirik Akari sejenak, dan gadis itu tersenyum, memejamkan mata, tidak menyuruhnya berhenti bermain. Merasakan perasaan nyaman memainkan lagu itu, Karma sendiri, yang jari-jarinya mulai hapal dengan melodi itu, memejamkan mata. Terseret dalam kenangan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari masa kini.

* * *

" _Aku selalu bosan jika ayah dan ibu mengajakku kemari."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Mereka selalu memaksaku diam dan menonton opera-opera atau orkestra membosankan."_

" _Oh...Karma-kun bosan juga jika aku bermain?"_

" _Tidak, kalau kau bermain sendirian. Kalau kau bermain dengan orkestra, kau sama seperti semua pianis. Kalau kau bermain sendirian, musik yang kau mainkan lucu dan menyenangkan."_

" _Hehe...Jangan beritahu ibuku atau Karasuma-sensei, ya? Mereka pasti marah jika mendengar permainanku yang seperti ini..."_

" _Berarti mereka membosankan juga kalau melarangmu bermain seperti yang kau sukai."_

" _Eh...?"_

" _Kenapa? Aku benar, kan? Nagisa-kun, kau lebih suka bermain seperti ini, kan? Kau selalu tersenyum saat bermain dengan bebas."_

" _B-Benar begitu...? Aku tidak tahu...Aku kan, tidak main piano sambil bercermin."_

" _Haha! Aku juga lebih suka kalau kau bermain dengan bebas."_

" _..."_

" _Ada apa? Tiba-tiba diam."_

" _Mm...Hanya saja, Karma-kun orang pertama yang berkata begitu. Jadi aku merasa, kalau aku menjadi diri sendiri, Karma-kun tidak akan membenciku. Aku kan jadi senang..."_

" _Heh...tentu saja. Nagisa-kun temanku. Aku akan jujur, tapi kau temanku yang pertama."_

* * *

Saat Karma dengan perlahan ditarik keluar dari memori itu, ia menyadari bahwa sekelilingnya gelap, dan piano elektriknya mati. Tidak ada melodi yang keluar dari benda itu, dan pintu ruang rekaman terbuka. Akari tidak ada di ruangan.

Mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu yang mencekam. Karma menenangkan diri, memasukkan buku aransemen ke tas gitar dan menyisingkannya ke bahu. Kali ini ia berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa suara.

Sebuah sosok melintas di ruang latihan paduan suara, dan Karma segera menempel ke dinding, bersembunyi.

Semuanya gelap, ia tidak bisa terlalu melihat sosok itu, dan Karma yakin sosok itu tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia berusaha menahan napas, namun jantungnya seakan bertalu di telinga—rasanya pergerakan sekecil apapun akan mengungkap keberadaannya. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang Karma inginkan.

Karena Karma tahu, dari benda yang berkilat mengerikan yang dibawa oleh sosok itu—pisau yang sepertinya baru beberapa menit lalu mengejarnya dan Nagisa.

Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang seakan mau melompat. Kepalanya panas.

Hiromi.

Wanita itu berhasil memasuki ruangan—apa itu artinya ia memiliki kunci...?

 _Jangan...jangan bilang kalau ia sudah menghabisi Nagisa..._

Wanita itu tampak berhenti di belakang piano, memandangi jendela. Karma tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk tidak mengerti trik ini; Hiromi sedang mengamati pantulan yang dihasilkan oleh jendela tersebut. Remaja berambut merah itu sangat yakin, jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, Hiromi bisa melihat pergerakannya dari pantulan kaca jendela.

Hiromi mendecakkan lidah. Ia berbalik ke arah ruang rekaman. Karma segera dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara bergeser menjauh dari pintu.

Ia menahan napas ketika Hiromi melangkah memasuki ruang rekaman, berhenti tepat di sebelah gramofon, memandang tajam ke sekitarnya, menyapu ruangan.

Tiba-tiba pisaunya terangkat, dan wanita itu menoleh pada Karma dengan senyum lebar.

"Enam puluh delapan."

Karma menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk menghindari beku oleh syok, sehingga ia bisa melesat keluar dari ruang rekaman dengan tiga langkah panjang. Hiromi tertawa melengking, dingin, dan jahat. Karma menggeretakkan gigi merasakan kibasan pisau dan bunyinya yang berdenging membunuh.

"Oh buatlah semua ini jadi lebih mudah," ujar wanita itu dingin, sedikit terengah mengejar Karma.

Karma segera keluar dari ruang paduan suara ke koridor.

" _Yang mati seharusnya tetap mati_!"

Karma terbeliak, dan sekali itu dia berbuat begitu bodoh, berhenti berlari, dan melihat ke belakang. Hiromi tersenyum lebar mengerikan padanya, berlari cepat, siap menikamnya. Dan dalam sepersekian detik itu, Karma berhasil berhenti berpikir dan kembali berlari.

Ia berada di lantai dua, dan ia melintasi koridor terbuka yang menampakkan lantai satu dan _chandelier_ di koridor utama. Rasanya ia bisa melompat dari situ ke lantai satu.

Dipercepat langkahnya, dijatuhkannya vas-vas hias yang ia temui untuk memperlambat Hiromi.

Dan Karma melompat. Ia berhasil mendarat dengan lutut bertekuk, namun ia bersumpah pergelangan kakinya terkilir dengan bunyi _'krek'_ yang mengerikan.

Mendadak lampu _chandelier_ menyala, meneranginya seorang diri.

Hiromi tertawa dari balkon atas, melambaikan pisaunya.

Dan _Radetzky March_ pun bermain, seakan membuka suatu pentas seni dengan spektakuler.

"Dan lihatlah, mahakarya Nagisa Shiota!" seru wanita itu, merentangkan tangannya ke arah Karma, seakan mempersembahkan kepada para penonton tak kasat mata, suatu makhluk aneh.

"Lihatlah! Lihatlah!"

"Kau gila!" teriak Karma putus asa.

"Anak dan ibu sama saja!" jerit Hiromi histeris, menghujamkan pisaunya ke pagar balkon atas yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kami berdua gila!"

"Nagisa bukan orang gila kendali sepertimu!"

Hiromi tertawa dengan suara yang membahana.

"Anakku yang tidak berguna menukarkan nyawanya untuk hal tidak berguna!" jerit wanita itu, mencabut pisaunya dari pagar balkon, menggunakannya untuk menuding Karma.

Rasanya sangat lambat ketika wanita itu membeliak mengerikan padanya dan berteriak;

"Untuk menghidupkan bocah tak signifikan sepertimu!"

Wanita itu membanting pisaunya ke lantai satu dan menjerit marah, sebelum menghentak pergi ke koridor lain di lantai dua. Hiromi dalam keadaan mental labil oleh syok dan frustrasi, namun yang dirasakan Karma bagai tertampar oleh ombak raksasa.

Perkataan Hiromi menjawab semua ketakutan Karma.

Semua ketakutan dan keresahan yang ia rasakan semenjak ia terbangun di rumah sakit tepat saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa Nagisa Shiota dan enam puluh sembilan orang lenyap dalam Quertus Opera.

Kenyataan mengerikan; bahwa ia sudah mati.

Dan kenyataan yang lebih mengerikan...

Bahwa Nagisa telah melakukan sesuatu untuk menghidupkannya kembali.


	5. Cantabile

**Pathétique**

* * *

4\. Cantabile

* * *

Malam Natal di Quertus Opera House begitu gemerlap. Bangunan itu memancarkan cahaya keemasan, menguarkan musik dan nyanyian, serta aroma hidangan mewah yang mengundang liur. Mobil-mobil mewah memenuhi halaman parkir. Salju turun dengan anggun, perlahan dari langit, bagai bidadari menapak ke bumi.

Tapi malam itu tidak begitu magis bagi seorang remaja berambut merah. Dalam hitungan kurang dari enam jam, Karma Akabane akan berusia empat belas tahun, namun ia terjebak di aula konser utama, di salah satu meja bundar, dengan ayah dan ibunya, beserta beberapa tamu lainnya yang diundang untuk merayakan Natal di rumah opera tersebut.

Musik mengalun pelan dari panggung, sang diva membawakan musik _jazz_ dengan _scat singing_. Nyanyian tanpa arti, hanya silabel omong kosong ditemani oleh lembutnya saxofon dan denting piano yang elegan. Musik itu timbul tenggelam di antara lautan percakapan orang dewasa. Pergunjingan berbagai topik; perselingkuhan, skandal, politik, penyelundupan, bisnis, semua hal-hal dewasa yang membosankan.

Sungguh perayaan ulang tahun yang menakjubkan, jika kau bisa mendengar sarkasme dalam kalimat ini.

Karma menusuk-nusuk _lasagna_ daging-asapnya tanpa minat, memandang kosong pada orang tuanya yang sedang berbicara pada pria bermata anggur merah dan berambut cokelat; Gakuho Asano, pemilik rumah opera di mana mereka berada untuk menyia-nyiakan waktu Karma.

Ia harus mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk menghabiskan enam jam sebelum ulang tahunnya. Karma memandang langit-langit aula konser yang dihiasi _chandelier_ kaca, bukan kristal seperti di koridor depan, tampak seperti ratusan belati transparan yang membiaskan cahaya-cahaya lilin menjadi kerlap-kerlip pelangi.

Tempat ini begitu luas, pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik— _dia harap_.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil," ujarnya seraya bangkit dari kursi berlapis satin putih. Ketiga orang dewasa itu menatapnya. Ibunya melambaikan tangan, sementara Tuan Asano mengingatkannya di mana posisi kamar kecil.

Karma hanya memalsukan senyum dan berterima kasih sebelum enyah dari ruangan itu. Jelas, ia tidak tertarik untuk ke kamar kecil. Keluar dari aula utama, ia disambut oleh koridor depan di mana para pelayan dan beberapa personel opera maupun orkestra berlalu-lalang sibuk. Suara-suara musik teredam dari koridor.

"Karasuma?" seorang wanita berambut biru gelap berjalan cepat menuruni tangga pualam, sibuk merepet pada ponselnya. "Ya, kau bisa menyuruhnya istirahat. Kita harus pergi sekarang menemui promotor untuk konser di bulan Juli. Ya. Aku tidak peduli berapa konser yang ia mainkan di bulan Juli, kau tahu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bakat anak itu. Jenius hanyalah jenius hingga ia berumur dua puluh, ingat?"

Karma memutar matanya mendengar perkataan yang kejam ini. Tapi memang itulah nasib mereka yang hanya memiliki satu bakat. Dunia tidak semanis itu hingga kau bisa menaklukkannya dengan satu kejeniusan belaka. Berasal dari keluarga kaya, Karma telah dididik untuk menjadi nomor satu dalam berbagai bidang, tidak peduli ia menikmatinya ataupun tidak. Tidak ada kata 'tidak bisa'.

Karma menjelajah ke arah timur gedung, berpapasan dengan serombongan penari flamenco, pemain trombon, atau seorang pria berambut hitam yang tampak terburu-buru meninggalkan gedung sambil menelepon. Area itu cukup sepi dibandingkan yang lainnya, tidak terdengar banyak musik dari ruang-ruang di daerah tersebut.

Namun saat ia melamun sejenak, memikirkan sebaiknya ke mana ia pergi, suatu melodi yang menyenangkan melintas di telinganya. Ia tahu lagu ini, namun cara bermainnya begitu menyenangkan, sehingga terasa berbeda. Seakan memiliki kepribadian tersendiri.

Karma membuka jendela di lorong dan melongok ke luar, mencari-cari sumber suara. Ternyata berasal dari salah satu ruang latihan. Ia pun memanjat keluar dan segera mendekati ruangan latihan dengan jendela terbuka yang menguarkan melodi menyenangkan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan permainan yang seperti itu!" serunya, melongokkan kepala dari jendela ruang musik. "Maksudku, aku tahu itu. Itu lagunya _Billy Joel_ , judulnya _This Night_ , bukan?" anak itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang bertumpu di bingkai jendela, memandangi seorang remaja berambut biru langit yang dikucir rendah di belakang.

Si biru langit itu tampak sangat terkejut sampai berhenti bermain, wajahnya sedikit memerah, seakan rahasianya baru saja terbongkar.

"Ini Sonata Pathétique, Gerakan ke-Dua." Koreksi anak itu, memicingkan mata ke arah instrumen di sebelahnya, satu tangan dengan kikuk menggaruk kepala. Karma menggumam, merasa yakin itu adalah lagu yang ia kenal.

"Tapi aku juga pernah mendengarkan lagu seperti itu..." ia pun melompat ke atas bingkai jendela dan duduk di sana. "Kakekku sering sekali memainkannya dengan gramofon usang di rumah. Liriknya hmm, seperti ini..."

Anak berambut biru langit itu memasang wajah makin takjub ketika Karma mendadak menyanyi dengan suara tegas, tanpa malu sedikit pun, dan jelas ia tidak perlu malu karena suaranya tidak begitu buruk.

" _This night...is mine..._

 _It's only you and I..._

 _Tomorrow,_

 _Is a long time away..._

 _This night can last forever..._ "

Karena tidak begitu ingat lirik berikutnya, Karma berhenti bernyanyi dan tersenyum lebar pada si biru langit yang tampak berbinar kagum mendengarnya.

"Suaramu bagus sekali!"

"Yah, aku memang sering dapat skor sempurna saat karaoke."

"Karaoke...?" entah mengapa sepertinya mendengar kata itu, anak laki-laki berambut panjang tersebut makin berbinar. "Kau sering karaoke?"

"Itu hanya karaoke, kau tahu."

"Aku belum pernah karaoke,"

Karma mengerjap tidak percaya, lalu melompat turun dari bingkai jendela dan berkacak pinggang, memandangi si pianis dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, siapa yang tidak pernah karaoke? Bukankah ini Jepang?"

"Tapi aku belum pernah karaoke, sama sekali," anak itu tersenyum malu. "Sebenarnya, aku hanya keluar dari rumah opera ini untuk konser atau makan malam. Oh, maaf...namaku Nagisa Shiota," ia menjulurkan tangan dengan sopan.

Karma menjabat tangan anak itu dan menyeringai. "Karma Akabane. Karma saja. Ini malam Natal dan kau terjebak di sini? Kukira yang kulalui lebih payah."

"Aku lebih senang bisa di sini asal latihan sendiri," Nagisa berkata, tampak sepenuh hati senang, kembali menghadapi piano-nya. "Aku juga pernah mendengar lagu itu, diva di sini kadang menyanyikannya. Kudengar _Billy Joel_ mengadaptasi melodi dari Gerakan ke-dua dari _Sonata Pathétique_ milik _Beethoven._ "

" _Pathétique_?" Karma menyandar ke sisi piano, dengan tertarik menantikan permainan Nagisa.

Si biru langit itu merona lagi. "Mm, musiknya seperti ini."

Kali ini Nagisa memainkan melodi sebelumnya dengan tempo yang lebih tepat dan sesuai dengan partitur di hadapannya. Karma, yang tidak mengerti ini, mengernyitkan dahi dan menggeleng.

"Hmm, aku tidak suka. Coba yang seperti tadi."

"Hm?"

"Coba bermain seperti yang sebelumnya," Karma melipat tangan, sedikit mendesak. "Aku lebih suka yang tadi."

Karma menunggu, tapi ia baru menyadari Nagisa menatapnya dengan kedua mata biru yang lebar, berbinar, seakan tidak percaya dan sangat bahagia. Saat itu ia tidak mengerti kenapa Nagisa begitu senang mendengar hal begitu sepele.

Nagisa kembali memainkan _Sonata Pathétique_ dengan gayanya sendiri.

Nada yang cepat dan riang, sedikit ceroboh, namun menyenangkan untuk didengar. Seperti seorang gadis melompat-lompat di padang rumput. Sangat lucu untuk dilihat. Seperti itulah permainan Pathétique gaya Nagisa sendiri. _Menyenangkan_.

Namun melodi itu mendadak berhenti dengan begitu kasarnya. Bagaikan seorang pianis membantingkan kedua tangannya di atas kunci-kunci piano dengan marah.

Dan Karma terbangun dalam realita. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah lama terbenam dari kedua lututnya, bersandar pada piano tua.

Ia telah kembali ke ruang latihan di gedung timur, tempat ia biasanya mengunjungi Nagisa saat berlatih bebas. Sudah berapa lama ia terjebak di rumah opera ini, ia tidak tahu, dan tidak lagi peduli. Karma didera kekecewaan, amarah, kesedihan, penyesalan, berbagai emosi acak yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan dengan satu kata.

Ia lebih bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah mati—daripada kenyataan lainnya. Kenyataan bahwa Nagisa telah melenyapkan tujuh puluh orang, termasuk dirinya sendiri, untuk membawa Karma kembali. Karma masih tidak mengerti bagaimana itu terjadi, dan ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan setelah dihantam oleh kenyataan seperti ini.

Karma baru saja memimpikan salah satu memorinya; saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan temannya itu, pada malam Natal, tepat sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-empat belas. Salah satu tangannya merayap ke kepala, dan menjambak sendiri rambut merahnya.

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang ia inginkan? Apa dia ingin terus hidup? Apa ia ingin kembali mati?_

Duduk merenungi kegelisahan bukanlah gayanya. Karma menggeram marah pada dirinya sendiri dan memaksa diri untuk bangkit. Disambarnya tas gitarnya yang berisi biola. Mata tembaganya yang pucat menyapu ruangan penuh kenangan itu, dan giginya menggeretak geram.

Ia kembali ke tujuan awal, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi ia akan memikirkan itu nanti.

Karma membuka pintu, membiarkannya mengayun terbuka di belakang, sembari melangkah kembali ke dalam kegelapan koridor. Dari dalam kantong depan tas gitarnya, dikeluarkannya pisau dapur yang telah dibuang oleh Hiromi.

"Kau di mana, Nagisa..."

~.X.~

Ruangan di lantai empat yang dibicarakan oleh Yuuma berada di bagian Utara. Pintu menuju bagian utara tersebut terkunci, namun mereka menemukan jendela yang terbuka di lantai satu untuk memasuki taman dalam.

Gakushuu tidak senang sama sekali dengan semua ini. Seakan semua jalan yang terbuka dan ruang yang bisa mereka masuki sudah ditentukan; ia tidak suka digiring seperti domba. Tentu saja ia tidak mengemukakan ini pada bocah berambut hitam yang berjalan riang di depannya. Yuuma tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bagaimana bangunan itu hanya diisi mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak terluka saat jatuh dari tangga?" tanya Gakushuu, demi mengisi kekosongan.

"Mm, tidak kok," Yuuma menggeleng, wajahnya jujur. "Tapi kepalaku pasti terbentur, karena aku pingsan...Atau tertidur...?"

"Yah, kau tidak akan tahu jika kau pingsan,"

Yuuma tergelak riang. "Shuu-chan sering pingsan?" ia berbalik memandangi Gakushuu, berjalan mundur di koridor itu. Si pirang aprikot itu terbatuk, sedikit merona.

"Ada orang yang tidak bisa pingsan, mereka malah mimisan..."

"Jadi Shuu-chan mimisan atau pingsan?"

Gakushuu diselamatkan dari kewajiban menjawab ketika mereka mendengar suara kaca pecah dari dekat tangga pualam. Yuuma sudah akan melesat untuk menghampiri sumber suara, namun Gakushuu cekatan menahan anak itu dari belakang kerahnya, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat perlahan tanpa suara.

Suara kaca pecah itu terdengar lagi. Mereka semakin mendengarnya makin keras seiring langkah. Terdengar lagi. Semakin keras. Seakan-akan ada banyak gelas untuk dijatuhkan tiap lima detik. Tangga pualam itu cukup dekat dengan jajaran ruang latihan drama.

Melihat sumber suara kaca pecah itu, Gakushuu langsung menyeret Yuuma untuk bersembunyi di balik palem hias yang cukup tinggi dan lebat.

Hiromi Shiota.

Wanita itu memecahkan gelas-gelas anggur yang tertata sebagai hiasan di bawah tangga pualam bangunan utara yang dekat dengan _chapel_. Gelas-gelas anggur itu ditata seperti piramid, dan wanita itu berdiri di anak tangga, turun satu langkah untuk menjangkau lapisan gelas-gelas kaca tersebut dari atas hingga ke bawah, memenuhi bagian depan tangga pualam dengan laut serpihan kaca.

Crash

Gakushuu meraba-raba pintu ruang latihan di belakangnya.

Terkunci, tentu saja.

Pyarr

Ia menarik Yuuma mundur, mencoba pintu berikutnya.

Kress

Masih terkunci juga. Gakushuu ragu ada yang terbuka.

Prang

Ia mundur lagi, matanya masih mengawasi Hiromi dari kejauhan, mengandalkan tangannya meraba ke belakang.

Lalu ia membeku.

Sebuah tangan dingin menangkap tangannya, menggenggamnya.

Jantungnya nyaris berhenti.

Crash

Dan seiringan dengan pecahan gelas berikutnya, ia telah ditarik masuk ke suatu ruangan, masih menyeret Yuuma pada belakang kerahnya. Seakan dengan sengaja menyamai pecahan gelas, pintu ditutup, suaranya tersamar oleh bunyi gelas pecah. Ruangan latihan drama itu diisi dengan sebuah panggung platform kayu, dipenuhi tumpukan buku-buku referensi dan properti, serta piano standar yang sudah usang untuk latihan vokal.

Begitu mereka berada di dalam ruangan itu, bunyi kaca pecah tak lagi terdengar, namun Gakushuu menoleh dengan tajam dan was-was ke belakang untuk menemukan remaja sebayanya yang berambut merah, juga tampak was-was.

"Kau siapa?" tanya si pirang itu tajam.

"Yang benar saja," pemuda itu memutar mata jingga pucatnya, dan mereka berdua jelas langsung tidak menyukai satu sama lain, menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama arogan. Namun pemuda berambut merah itu menyadari keberadaan Yuuma yang memandanginya takjub.

"Rambutmu merah sekali!" ujarnya dengan berbisik, lalu menyadari ini, ia menatap Gakushuu. "Apa kita masih harus bisik-bisik?"

Gakushuu memandang sekeliling. "Ini ruang kedap suara, tenang saja," ujarnya dengan cukup lantang, lalu kembali menatap si pemuda asing. "Kau...rambut merah...Kau Akabane? Kau pasti Karma Akabane."

"Oh, jadi kau si Gakushuu Asano yang dibicarakan," pemuda berambut merah itu mengangkat sebelah alis, ekspresinya jelas tidak mendapatkan kesan menyenangkan.

"Coba tebak, siapa namaku?" tanya Yuuma riang, melihat yang lainnya bisa menebak nama satu sama lain dengan tepat, lalu meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya sambil menatap Gakushuu, menyuruhnya diam.

Karma memandangi Yuuma sejenak. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari cara pemuda itu menatap Yuuma, dan Gakushuu sedikit merasa was-was soal ini. Namun Karma mendengus dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kau Yuuma." Yuuma tampak takjub dan akan memuji Karma, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat kembali menoleh pada Gakushuu dan berkata; "Kau melihat Nagisa? Dia mencarimu."

"Terakhir aku melihatnya, dia sepertinya sibuk dengan sesuatu dan meninggalkanku setelah kami dikejar oleh Hiromi."

"..." Yuuma memandangi Karma dengan diam, tatapan emasnya tidak bisa diartikan, namun Karma tidak menggubrisnya.

"Wanita itu gila," gumam Karma, mengantongi satu tangan, tangan lainnya memegangi lengan tas gitarnya. "Dia mengejar-ngejarku di lantai dua, jadi aku melompat, dan karena frustrasi, ia pergi melemparkan ini ke lantai satu," ia menarik keluar pisau besar dari kantong depan tas gitarnya. "Kau bawa sesuatu yang tajam?"

Gakushuu teringat dengan benda yang sudah ia simpan agak lama di kantongnya, dan mengeluarkan _cutter_.

"Nagisa memberiku ini."

"Shuu-chan curang!" seru Yuuma tiba-tiba. "Tadi aku tidak boleh bawa-bawa pisau, kenapa Shuu-chan bawa-bawa benda itu?" ia melipat tangan, menatap Gakushuu dengan tatapan menuntut. Karma menghela napas, namun Gakushuu dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan anak itu.

"Kau boleh memegang benda tajam kalau sudah setinggi kami," jawab Gakushuu cerdik, dan Yuuma merengut, tidak bisa memprotes logika tersebut.

Karma mengangkat bahu dan menyeret kursi piano untuk duduk. Yuuma tanpa berkata apapun juga melenggang ke rak hias, menggeser piala-piala dan piagam untuk duduk. Melihat ini, Gakushuu dengan canggung mengambil duduk di atas tumpukan buku lama.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya kalian," Karma berkata lebih dulu.

"Oh, aku lebih tidak bisa percaya _kau_ ," Gakushuu dengan sengit membalas. "Kau tidak punya hubungan dengan kasus ini, aku rasa tidak adil kau berkata seperti itu pada _ku_ , mengingat aku secara teknis adalah pewaris bangunan ini."

Karma mendengus, nadanya remeh. Dengan bibir terkatup, Gakushuu menggeretakkan giginya. Yuuma yang bosan, mulai memandangi piagam-piagam di dekatnya.

"Baiklah," Karma mengangkat kedua tangan. "Dari sudut pandangmu, aku rasa kau akan menganggapku faktor asing, tapi kita semua punya kesamaan, jadi aku rasa bukan ide buruk untuk bertukar informasi."

"Dan, kesamaan itu _adalah_?"

"Hiromi mengejar kita dan kita terperangkap di dunia ini,"

Gakushuu mengangkat alis. Ia tidak luput mendengar bagaimana Karma menggunakan kata 'dunia ini', bukannya 'tempat' atau 'bangunan'. Pemuda itu tahu sesuatu yang Gakushuu tidak tahu, dan itu tidak bagus dalam pandangan remaja bermata ungu tersebut. Ia melipat tangannya, perlahan bersandar pada rak buku yang penuh.

"Dan informasi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa yang terjadi saat semuanya menghilang ke dunia ini. Aku tidak menemukan banyak dari koran atau televisi selain 'polisi masih melakukan investigasi sebelum memberikan informasi lebih lanjut'. Menurutku mereka tidak akan bisa menjelaskan ini."

Gakushuu menghela napas. Yuuma menemukan plakat-plakat lama di belakangnya, dan itu memberinya cukup hiburan.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau tahu Nagisa Shiota yang membuat semua ini terjadi?"

"Aku cukup tahu, aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi,"

"Malam itu, enam puluh tujuh undangan dan anggota orkestra amatir, Hiromi Shiota, Nagisa Shiota, dan pelatihnya, lenyap saat konser amal. Shiota-kun memainkan suatu aransemen."

Karma membuka penutup piano dan berdiri, mengedikkan kepalanya pada piano tersebut. Gakushuu menahan kejengkelannya dan berdiri, mengambil alih piano, memandangi tuts-tuts itu sejenak.

Ia cukup ragu, jari-jarinya berhenti saat akan memainkan beberapa kunci.

"Ada apa?"

"Menurutmu apakah akan terjadi sesuatu jika aku memainkan ini di dunia ini?"

"Hm," Karma mengangkat bahu. "Atau kau mau menyanyikannya saja?" ejek si rambut merah itu, menyunggingkan senyum menantang.

Gakushuu merasakan sudut matanya berkedut menahan kejengkelan. Ia menurunkan tangan kanannya, mengecilkan risiko, memutuskan untuk tidak memainkan aransemen itu dengan sempurna.

Ketika piano berdenting, Yuuma mengangkat wajahnya dari plakat di tangannya dan turun dari rak, mendekati piano.

"Oo! Itu seperti aransemen yang kutemukan di kamar lantai empat tempat aku terjatuh," ujar Yuuma, mengangguk-angguk. Gakushuu mengakhiri permainannya, dan menatap anak itu dengan sangat serius.

"Sepertinya kita harus ke kamar itu,"

"Ada apa dengan kamar itu?" Karma berkata, tidak mengomentari permainan Gakushuu, matanya mengawasi Yuuma.

"Shiota menciptakan dunia ini dengan memainkan aransemen barusan," ujar Gakushuu, menutup piano dengan kapnya kembali. "Aransemen tersebut adalah buatan seorang maestro bernama Kou Ichirou. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa aransemen tersebut berhubungan dengan pelenyapan orang-orang, mulai dari kasus yang sama yang terjadi pada tujuh orang lima puluh tahun lalu."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera memeriksa kamar yang kalian bicarakan ini,"

"Tidak semudah itu, Akabane," Gakushuu menggeleng dan beranjak dari kursi, menepuk kepala Yuuma lembut. "Aku sudah memberitahukan apa yang kau inginkan, sekarang kau harus memberitahuku apa yang kau ketahui. Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan semua ini."

"Aku teman Nagisa,"

"Oh, tentu saja, _persahabatan_ , demi itu kau menjebak dirimu di dunia aneh ini? Yang benar saja,"

Karma menyunggingkan senyum, meskipun ia sedang menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan kata-kata kurang ajar yang ia lontarkan. Ia berdeham.

"Ya, untuk motif, bisakah kita tinggalkan perkara itu pada persahabatan?"

"Ya, aku tidak butuh detil emosional lainnya."

"Ada tujuan Nagisa menciptakan dunia ini," ujar Karma akhirnya, dan ia tahu, dari cara Gakushuu menoleh padanya, ia sudah mengatakan hal yang menarik. "Dunia ini ada untuk mengabulkan permintaan yang sangat kuat, dan mewujudkan permintaan tersebut membutuhkan pengorbanan. Untuk bagian ini aku hanya berkontemplasi, namun sepertinya permintaan kali ini membutuhkan nyawa sebanyak tujuh puluh orang."

"Dan kau tahu semua ini, karena...?"

Karma merasa bibirnya dan kerongkongannya kering, tapi ia tidak mungkin jujur dan pasrah seutuhnya pada Gakushuu Asano ini.

"Hiromi memberitahuku, saat ia mengejarku. Wanita itu sedang dalam kondisi histeria-nya,"

"Histeria?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ibu Nagisa punya riwayat gangguan mental, beliau menderita histeria parah sejak kehilangan suaminya," Karma mengangkat alis. "Aku lebih sering bermain di gedung ini daripada yang kau duga, dan daripada dirimu, Asano," ia menambahkan. "Aku lebih tahu bangunan ini daripada kau."

"Dan _beliau memberitahumu apa_?" Gakushuu dengan tidak sabar menekan.

"Yah...Bahwa Nagisa sudah menukarkan nyawanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna...Aku, um, tidak terlalu mengerti juga, ia berteriak-teriak dan melempariku pisau, oke?" Karma berkelit, memasang wajah jengkel. "Yang pasti, Hiromi akan membunuh kita untuk mencapai _kuota_ tujuh puluh orang...Nagisa pasti berniat membunuh dirinya sendiri...dan dia sangat tidak senang saat tahu kita ada di sini."

"Ah, baiklah," Gakushuu mengangkat bahu, menghiraukan ekspresi serius Karma saat menyebutkan bahwa temannya berniat bunuh diri. "Berarti ada satu orang lagi yang masih hidup dan belum kita temui selain ibu-beranak Shiota. Sebaiknya kita periksa dulu kamar di lantai empat itu. Aku ingin tahu apakah kita bisa mencari cara untuk membatalkan perbuatan Shiota. Ayo, Yuuma."

Yuuma tersenyum dan mengikuti Gakushuu yang mengantongi _cutter_ -nya. Karma menautkan alis.

"Maksudmu...kau akan membatalkan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hiromi dan Nagisa sudah membunuh enam puluh tujuh orang, dan kau akan membatalkan semua ini!? Kau akan mengirim mereka ke penjara dan membunuh mereka juga dengan sia-sia!"

Gakushuu mendengus dan berhenti sebelum mencapai pintu, ia kembali menatap Karma.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan kesetiaan sentimentalmu pada Shiota, oke? Tujuanku di sini bukanlah untuk mendukung Nagisa Shiota mewujudkan impiannya, aku di sini untuk memecahkan misteri maestro Kou Ichirou, karena itulah yang harusnya dilakukan seorang pewaris bangunan ini. Dan, jika benar ada satu orang lagi yang belum terbunuh, sebaiknya kita segera menemukannya."

Karma menggeretakkan gigi, menggenggam pisau dapur yang sebelumnya milik Hiromi. Gakushuu menatap benda itu, lalu kembali pada Karma.

"Kau mau membunuhku? Demi urusan persahabatanmu itu?" tangannya sudah siap menggenggam _cutter_ di dalam saku celana.

Karma menghela napas dan menggeleng. Ia pun mendekati mereka berdua, siap untuk memasuki lorong-lorong rumah opera lagi dan mencari jalan menuju kamar misterius di lantai empat.

"Idemu tidak buruk," ujarnya, menelan pil pahit. "Aku tidak peduli dengan Hiromi, tapi jika membatalkan ini akan menyelamatkan Nagisa, itu bukan ide buruk."

"Shuu-chan?" tanya Yuuma, "Wanita cantik di tangga tadi, itu tadi siapa?"

"Itu...Ratu Hati, Hiromi Shiota," jawab Gakushuu. "Kau harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai ia menangkapmu. Setelah mengambil kunci kamarmu di lantai empat, kita akan mencari Kelinci Putih, namanya Nagisa Shiota."


End file.
